The Flu in Florida
by liljemsey
Summary: Brennan's use of a 'Get out of Jail Free' card doesn't quite go as she intended.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Bones...unfortunately.

Brennan's use of a 'Get out of Jail Free' card doesn't end exactly how she had planned.

**The Flu in Florida.**

The hot humid Florida air hit them like a steam train when they stepped out of the airport and Booth immediately removed the suit jacket he wore and slung it over his shoulder. Unlike his partner who had dressed appropriately for the hot weather in a simple pair of khaki capris and red tank top Booth was wearing his standard black suit, a decision he was now regretting.

"Cam said they would have a car waiting for us?" Brennan asked shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked out across the car park.

"She did," Booth said dangling a set of car keys in front of his partner's face.

"Wha-when did you get those?" she asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

"When you spent half an hour in the bathroom making yourself look pretty," Booth said.

"I was not making myself look pretty," Brennan pouted, "I was simply extricating the germs that had settled on my body over the course of the flight. In such confined spaces we are sharing not only a location but also the billions of germ particles that are breathed between people."

"Whatever you say Bones I know you want to impress the Florida squint squad," Booth said waggling his eyebrows and ducking out the way of her hand.

"If I were to impress them it would have nothing to do with how pretty I may look," she said matter of factly.

"Sure," Booth rolled his eyes, "Let's just get to the scene and back as quickly as we can. There's a Rangers game on TV tonight and if I'm lucky my room will get cable."

"I am fairly certain mine does," she said, "Seventy-seven channels."

"Are you inviting me to your room to watch the game?"

"No I was simply stating a fact," she replied.

"Come on Bones it's the Rangers," he said excitedly.

"I don't know what that means."

"You know the Rangers...hockey...never mind let's just get to the car and get this show on the road," he said grabbing their bags.

"What show?" she asked hurrying after him.

Their car was a standard issue black SUV which Booth looked over appreciatively. It gave the impression of power but would also allow them to manoeuvre through the streets without drawing too much attention to themselves. He liked to maintain a little bit of anonymity because in his line of work you it was safer sometimes to remain unseen.

The FBI agent winced as he lifted their suitcases from the ground and into the trunk hoping that his partner would miss his little slip. She however was as about as observant as they came and her sharp blue eyes quickly turned themselves to look seriously at his face.

"I'm driving," she said holding out her hand for the keys.

"You are definitely not driving," he said moving the keys away from her outstretched hands.

"Booth your arm is still bothering you and I would much prefer to get to the crime scene in one piece and not perish in a horrible car crash."

"My arm is not bothering me," he winced defensively flexing the tense muscles of his left arm.

"It is, you make an unpleasant face every time you use the biceps in your left arm," she said poking him in the offending area for emphasis.

"Hey! Cut it out," he yelped.

"See," she smiled smugly reaching for the keys again.

"How come Cam didn't force you to get your flu shot like the rest of us?" he asked still holding the keys just out of her reach.

"I don't get sick," she said simply, "And I used a Monopoly card."

"You took a chance?"

"No, Cam referred to it as an escaping incarceration free of charge."

"Get out of jail free?"

"Yes, I have three to use a week where I am not required to follow a direct order she has given."

"I used to sleep with her and I never got a get out of jail free card," he muttered bitterly under his breath.

"Booth are we going to stand here arguing all day or are you going to give me the keys so we can get to the crime scene safely?"

"I'm a very safe driver besides it's a fact that men are safer drivers than women," he said knowing instantly he had made a mistake. It was never wise to state a fact around Temperance Brennan.

"Statistically men are sixty-five percent more likely to be involved in a car accident than women," she said snatching the keys from him in a moment of distraction and hurrying triumphantly to the driver's seat before he had a chance to intercept her.

"Just don't wreck it or Cam will have our heads," he grumbled rubbing his arm as he hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Have our heads how?" she asked starting the engine.

"It's a saying Bones," he said exasperatedly, "It means she will get angry at us."

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

"I did...let's just go okay. The sooner we go the sooner I can watch the game."

Booth often found himself watching her as she examined a body. He admired the way her focus could narrow so completely that she became unaware of the world around her. Ignoring the ways the Florida officers gazed appreciatively at her form as she bent to examine the decomposed remains they had discovered. Booth could appreciate her form but he gazed upon her for a completely different reason. He was so totally taken in by the way her bright blue eyes would transform as the situation around her changed. They were always bright and inquisitive but when she was staring at a body they seemed to glow as her mind worked to formulate what had gone on. It hadn't escaped his notice how her eyes would glitter when the two of them verbally sparred and it was one of the reasons he loved infuriating her so much as it allowed him the opportunity to see the fire that danced beneath her normally calculated exterior.

"What've we got Bones?" he asked grimacing as sweat stuck his white business shirt to his back.

"Female, mid to late thirties," she called back her gloved hands running over the victim's body.

"We already established that," one of the police told him.

"Great so why are we here then?" he sighed.

"We're pretty sure that she's the Senator's wife," the police man told him, "The Senator requested Dr. Brennan so that we could be absolutely sure."

"So what's the deal Bones? We gonna have all this shipped back to the Jeffersonian?"

"The ID should be simple," she said looking back up at him, "The Senator's wife had a fairly distinctive deformity to her right femur which should be apparent once the flesh is removed."

"Got bitten by a bear and the bone was replaced with a titanium rod," the nearest policeman whispered in Booth's ear.

Booth whistled as he leaned closer to the victim hoping to catch a glimpse of the aforementioned limb. A leg bone entirely composed of titanium wasn't something they saw every day, at least not in an actual human being.

"I assume there is a facility nearby which the remains can be moved to that would adequately suit my needs?" Brennan asked.

"Of course Dr. Brennan," the sheriff nodded, "The Senator has a lab set up especially for your investigation. He spared no expense."

"Get the bones there and Booth and I will continue our work tomorrow," she said standing abruptly and starting their walk back to the car.

"Wait Bones," the FBI agent called hurrying after her, "Why tomorrow? If it's an easy ID why don't we just go now and we can go home?"

"I'm hot," she stated making him raise his eyebrows, "It seems this temperature has made me feel uncomfortable and I would very much like to be in the confines of my air conditioned hotel room as soon as possible."

"Right," he nodded, "But don't you think murder sort of outweighs your need for getting cool?"

"She wasn't murdered Booth," Brennan said unlocking the car and hopping into the driver's seat, "The angles of the lacerations in her arms suggest suicide."

"Again I ask why we were called here. I'm FBI I deal with murder," Booth all but pouted as he stared out the window.

"It seems my impressive record makes me a desired choice for those in power," she shrugged.

"These remains had flesh on them, that's how you could see the lacerations and not the steel bone," Booth said looking over at his partner, "Why didn't you get all angry about all the skin like you usually do?"

"I find it refreshing to not be predictable," Brennan said, "And rationally the longer I argued about there being flesh on the bones the longer we would have been out in the heat which was causing me discomfort. Besides don't you have a game you want to watch?"

"Is that your way of asking me over to watch the game in your hotel room?" Booth asked excitedly, "It is isn't it!"

"Your excitement over this game is completely irrational."


	2. Chapter 2

Booth hadn't even seen his own hotel room yet but he knew immediately after stepping foot into Brennan's that it wouldn't compare. Hers was spacious and elegant and the cool air conditioned air was a welcome relief from the stifling heat of outside. He was fairly certain his room wouldn't even come with air conditioning. He would end up another casualty of the FBI's tight hold on their budget.

"I'm going to take a cool bath," she said to him as she rummaged through her suitcase, "This heat is rather unrelenting."

"You sort yourself out Bones I'm going to get myself situated and scope out the best take out places," he said flopping down and groaning appreciatively at the soft couch he fell onto.

"This hotel has twenty-four hour room service," she told him as she headed into the bathroom.

"Oh ho now we're talkin'," Booth said kicking off his shoes and reaching for the room service menu.

By the time she was finished in the bathroom Booth had ordered enough room service to feed ten people and had made himself comfy on the spacious king sized bed in front of the generous flat screen that had appeared as if by magic from the end of the bed. Booth once again found himself watching her as she stepped into the room towel drying her hair. Her long pale limbs were exposed as she was dressed in a simple white tank top and black cotton pyjama shorts. He couldn't hold in the laughter when he recognised the print on her clothing.

"Nice PJ's Bones," he chuckled.

"Oh," she said dropping the towel to the ground and fingering the soft material of her pants that were patterned with skeletons, "Angela thought they were whimsical but I can see that they are anatomically incorrect."

"Food should be here soon," he said as she sat on the bed next to him, "I hope you don't mind I ordered for you."

"Of course," she nodded, "You know what I like."

"Tofu, heavy on the sponge," he grimaced.

"Tofu isn't made of sponge it is bean curd and coagulated soy milk," she told him, "Which as I recall you quite enjoyed last time you had it."

"Still doesn't mean that I don't enjoy a big juicy steak," he smirked.

"So what are we watching?" she asked settling herself on the bed next to him.

"Pre-game," he said, "The actual game isn't on until later."

"It seems wasteful to have a television that appears from the bed as well as one over there in front of the couch," she said, "What is the purpose of this second set?"

"The purpose is that we can lie here all comfy," he said.

"I suppose the lumbar support offered by this bed does seem congruent with a comfortable watching experience."

"That's what I said," Booth said bouncing up and down.

He stopped when his partner sneezed and he looked over at her questioningly.

"You alright Bones?"

"Your incessant bouncing must have stirred up some dust," she told him.

"Or you're getting sick because you didn't get the flu shot."

"Booth you know I don't like repetition," she sighed, "I don't get sick."

"Everything has to happen eventually Bones."

"No, I simply have a more evolved and superior immune system."

"Is that even a thing?" he asked hopping up and heading over to the door when a knock sounded.

"It has been proven by my going over fifteen years without getting sick," she said.

"Fifteen years! Bones you're some sort of super human," he said incredulously paying the room service attendant and accepting the trolley laden down with found.

"Not super human, just intelligent enough to know how to conduct myself in such a way as to avoid the germs that would appropriate in such events."

"Well your sponge food is here," he said as she followed him over to the small sitting area, "I say we dig in and then settle in for a night of hockey," he said rubbing his hands together.

They were silent for awhile as they tucked into their food. Booth noticed after awhile that she wasn't eating her food with the gusto that she usually would and in the time he had polished off two serves of macaroni and cheese and a steak she had only managed to finish half a serve of her tofu and noodles.

"Is your sponge not any good?" he asked.

"No I'm just not that hungry," she shrugged twirling her noodles on her fork.

"Is something wrong?" he asked immediately concerned. It was definitely unlike his partner to be without an appetite.

"It is not unusual for someone to not feel hungry Booth," she said, "I had a big breakfast."

"You had cardboard," he scrunched up his features, "I was there."

"It's not cardboard," she protested, "I've told you that before. Maybe you need to get your hearing checked."

"My hearing is fine," he told her, "But what you had is not breakfast."

"Since I do not wish to finish it do you want the rest of my tofu, considering it would appear you are trying to consume your body weight in food," she said pushing her plate over towards him.

"I'm not trying to eat my own body weight I'm just taking advantage that someone else is footing the bill," he said pushing her plate away, "Not enough to finish that though."

She shrugged and walked back over to where her bags were grabbing her laptop from it's case.

"I thought while you watched your sporting match I could do some work on my new book," she said, "And before you ask you cannot read it."

"I don't see why not," he pouted, "I read them when they're published anyway."

"Yes but that is after I have edited and I do not wish for anyone to read it while it is unpolished."

"I find it hard to believe that you'd write anything that is unpolished Bones," he said pushing the food cart over to the door.

"I agree," she nodded succinctly, "But I believe it is considered rude to not at least consider the fact that one has flaws."

"You just said that I can't read it because it's unpolished," Booth protested.

"I was being modest," she shrugged, "I was sparing you the unhappiness of knowing that I simply didn't want you to read it."

"Fine," Booth said hopping back up onto the bed next to her, "Just keep working on your mysterious novel and I'm just going to watch the game."

"Just like I said," she nodded.

The pre-game commentary wasn't nearly as interesting as it usually would have been. Booth tried hard to concentrate on what was being said but he found his eyes trying to sneak glances at his partner's laptop screen. He had always found her books to be an enjoyable mix of science and romance and while she claimed they held no foundations in her real life he couldn't help but wonder if the characters were truly a representation on how she felt deep down.

"I forgot my charger," she sighed scrubbing her hands over her eyes in frustration, "The battery just died."

"Aww don't worry Bones you'll just have to watch the game with me," he said chuckling at her despondent expression.

"So the excessive shoving is just an outward display of masculinity?" she asked later on, "It serves no purpose to the actual game itself?"

"Well there's some purpose. They were both vying for the puck so a little shoving is...you know what, the shoving is just fun."

"Do you mind turning the air conditioning down?" Brennan asked him.

"You still hot Bones?" he asked frowning. The temperature in the room was nothing short of refreshing and he was quite comfortable lying there in his long sleeved shirt and pants.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm finding the heat a little uncomfortable."

"You do look a little flushed," he said taking in her pink cheeks and placing his hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" she asked pulling away.

"I'm feeling your forehead. You skin is hot and a little clammy," he frowned, "I think you have a fever Bones."

"I do not have a fever," she shook her head, "Hot and clammy skin is fitting with the hot and humid Florida environment such as the one we are in."

"Except we're not in a hot and humid environment right now," he said, "We're in a cool air conditioned hotel room."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. This is the first time I have attempted to write a Bones fic and I just hope I'm doing them justice.**

The hockey game on the television could be heard as the two partners stared at each other in silence. Having a young child Booth was well aware of the symptoms of the flu as Parker seemed to pick up a new bug every week. The sneeze, the lack of appetite and her flushed and clammy skin were clear signs that she wasn't well.

"If anyone were to know if I was unwell it would be me," she said crossing her arms defiantly across her chest.

"You, someone who hasn't been sick in fifteen years," he scoffed, "You're sick Bones, there's nothing wrong with that."

"There is because I am not," she huffed, "Just go back to watching your game Booth, I'm fine."

He knew she was independent and hated to show her weaknesses but it frustrated him to no end that she would never voluntarily ask for help. He didn't know that much about her past as she was tight lipped about what had happened after her parents had abandoned her and her brother but Booth knew that she was used to looking after herself. He had always felt this odd protectiveness of her and it was one of the reasons he was glad she wasn't allowed to carry a gun because it meant that she relied on him to protect her.

"Fine," he sighed, "But if you need anything I'm right here."

He couldn't push her as he knew it would only force her to retreat further and if she was truly feeling bad he didn't want her to have to face it alone.

"You know anthropologically speaking this game provides a fascinating example of males fighting for the alpha status," she said.

He didn't say anything but simply raised his eyebrows at her. He recognised that she was trying to change the subject and this time he let her do it. If she wanted to pretend she was fine then he would let her for the time being. He knew what the flu was like and it always got worse before it got better so he would let her pretend while she still could.

At half time he was frustrated and groaned when his team let in one more goal as the buzzer sounded. Brennan had been uncharacteristically quiet after their argument and he had let her be hoping that if he left her alone for awhile she would admit she was feeling unwell.

"You feel like some half time snacks Bones? I'm hoping room service serves pie because I'm in some serious need of some cheering up after that craptastic performance," he asked casting his glance over to his partner.

She was lying on her side facing him with her eyes closed. He could tell by the steady rise and fall of her chest that she was asleep and it gave him the opportunity to study her without her knowing. The pink flush of fever on her cheeks gave her an almost childlike innocent glow and he resisted the urge to run his fingers over the contours of her defined cheekbones. He could see just by looking at her that her normally pale skin was paler than usual and her forehead was beaded with sweat.

Booth thought she looked beautiful.

Sweets had written in his book that Booth had 'white knight' syndrome and in that moment he had to agree. Looking at her brow that was slightly crumpled in discomfort Booth wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and make all her pain go away, physical and otherwise.

He hopped off the bed as gingerly as he could so that he wouldn't wake her and headed over to where a phone sat on the small coffee table. He pressed the speed dial that would connect him with the front desk and looked back over to the bed as the phone rang. The forensic anthropologist gave a throaty cough that seemed to reverberate through her whole body and for a moment Booth thought that she would wake but she simply shifted so that she was lying on her back and slept on. His attention was drawn back to the phone when a voice sounded on the other end.

"Uh yes hi this is Seeley Booth I'm calling from room 409," he said softly.

"Room 409 let me just pull up the details," the lady on the other end said, "You said your name was Seeley Booth?" she asked after a moment, "We have a Dr. Temperance Brennan booked into that suite."

"Yes I'm Dr. Brennan's partner," he said hoping to abate her suspicious tone.

"Oh, my apologies sir I wasn't aware Dr. Brennan would be having company," the concierge said.

"No, not company in that sense," he blushed, "We work together, I'm from the FBI and Dr. Brennan is my work partner."

"Of course sir," she said knowingly, "What can I do for you this evening?"

"Dr. Brennan isn't feeling very well and I was wondering if there was any way I could get a thermometer and some Advil sent up to her room."

"I'm sorry to hear Dr. Brennan isn't well," the concierge said apologetically, "We can have those things up to her room immediately."

"Thank you very much," Booth said sincerely.

"No trouble at all sir," she said, "And please tell Dr. Brennan we hope she feels better soon."

"I will thank you," Booth said hanging up.

Booth headed into the bathroom and ran a washcloth under the cold water. After wringing it out over the sink he walked back into the room and sat carefully on the side of the bed. He studied her sleeping face carefully, brushing away a lock of sweaty hair that fallen into her eyes. Booth knew that he loved her. He had known from the very first case they had solved together. He knew that she was afraid to give herself completely to another person after all the betrayal she had faced in the past. Sweets had told him to give it time and he was more than prepared to do just that. Even after she had told him she didn't want to take their relationship to the next level somehow he was still confident that one day they would be together in the capacity he wanted.

He gently placed the cool washcloth on her forehead hoping that it would help to cool her fever. Her eyes fluttered when the cool material touched her skin and he smiled softly down as he was greeted with the fever bright blue eyes of his partner.

"Hey Bones," he said softly.

"Booth?" she asked groggily, "What's going on?"

"You're sick Bones," he said holding the washcloth to her head as she tried to brush it off.

"No I'm not," she protested, her childlike pout making me smile.

"Whatever you say," he chuckled, "But to keep me happy just keep this on for a bit."

"I don't need it," she moped.

"I know you don't but just do it," he said, "For me."

"Okay Booth," she sighed after a moment her eyes drooping closed.

"It's okay Bones you can go back to sleep," he said softly.

"Night Booth," she said breathily only to jump awake a moment later when a knock sounded at the door, "Who is that?"

"Just some room service," he told her, "I got hungry for pie."

"Fruit should not be cooked," she said her eyes closing again.

"Sure Bones," he said heading over to the door.

"Here is the thermometer and Advil you requested sir," the bell boy at the door said.

"Thanks," Booth said taking the items from him.

"If you need anything else just call the front desk," the bell boy said before disappearing back down the hall.

Booth locked the door behind him and headed back into the bathroom to grab a glass of water. Placing them on the table beside the bed her lifted her arm up carefully and placed the thermometer under her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked not opening her eyes.

"Taking your temperature," he told her.

"That is not the best way to take a person's temperature," she chided, "The thermometer should be placed under the tongue."

"You feel like opening up Bones?"

"No Booth I'm sleeping," she frowned.

He chuckled and removed the thermometer from under her arm frowning as he looked at the results.

"Well you definitely have a fever Bones," he said, "You can't be feeling too good with a 102 degree temperature."

She mumbled and tried to swat away his hand as he held the washcloth to her forehead.

"Bones can you sit up for me for a second?" he asked. Her response was an indistinguishable groan and he sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and helped her to sit up.

He was surprised when she leaned against him and snuggled her face into his chest. He couldn't help the way his heart clenched when she murmured his name and he took a moment to hug her tightly to him before the heat radiating off of her reminded him why they were in that position in the first place.

"Just take these pills Bones and you'll feel better soon," he said shaking her softly until she opened her eyes.

He could tell she wasn't completely with him so he helped her put the pills in her mouth and held the glass up for her so that she could drink. When he was sure she had swallowed the pills he gently lay her back down on the bed and unhooked her arms from around his neck.

"Booth," she murmured.

"Its okay Bones I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Apparently I'm a sucker for fluff. Thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews, you guys and gals and the best.**

Booth promised himself that he would watch over her during the night but at some stage he must have given into sleep as he found himself being roused by a deep throaty cough sounding from next to him. He struggled through the last realms of the dream he had been having and rubbed his eyes, squinting into the soft glow of the lamp sitting on the side table next to him. It took him a moment to remember where he was and another cough from beside him bought him crashing back into reality.

He looked over to where his partner lay and cursed himself when he noticed her shivering. The sweat on her skin was making her cold when it reacted with the cool breeze coming from the air conditioning. He grabbed the remote off the side table and turned it down checking the time on the digital clock in the process. It had been about five hours since she had last taken the Advil and he surmised it was about time that she took some more. Booth hopped off the bed and moved to her side grabbing the empty glass from her nightstand.

As he stooped over her he pressed his lips to her forehead in a way his mother used to do for him when he was younger and sick. He told himself it was simply a way of checking her temperature but in reality he knew it meant so much more. Her skin still felt hot despite her shivering and he knew her fever was still sticking around.

Once in the bathroom he refilled her glass with water and took a moment to check himself out in the mirror. His shirt was wrinkled and his stomach hurt from where he had been lying on his belt buckle. He stripped his shirt off so that he was wearing only a white undershirt and took off his belt to prevent further discomfort. He grabbed some more Advil from the packet.

He almost didn't want to wake her but knew that she would feel even worse if she didn't take the pills.

"Bones, hey Bones wake up for a second," he said giving her shoulder a shake, "Come on Bones just open your eyes for me."

"Mmmph," she groaned her brow scrunching, "Go 'way."

He had to smile at her voice thick with sleep. Temperance Brennan was nothing but clear and precise but in her half asleep state she was nothing short of adorable. Booth felt a pang in his chest as this thought flittered through his head and he hurt momentarily that he couldn't love her like he wanted.

"Come on Bones just for a second so you can have some Advil," he tempted.

She grumbled but didn't open her eyes and Booth resulted to a tactic he used on his son when Parker wouldn't get out of bed on a school day. He tickled her sides until she opened her eyes and glared at him with as much intensity as her flu weakened state could muster.

"Here sleepyhead take these," he said smiling at her knowing that she was annoyed with him. Somehow their relationship wouldn't be the same if they didn't frustrate each other once in awhile, even if the frustration was for the greater good.

"There is no such thing as a sleepy head," she grumbled swallowing the pills, "The head itself can't be sleepy."

"One look in the mirror and you'd change your tune," he chuckled.

"I find that I'm in no mood to tolerate your incomprehensible jokes," she said slipping back down into a lying position immediately launching into a coughing fit. Booth slipped his arms around her shoulders and helped her sit up again rubbing his hand up and down her back as she took in deep gasping breaths.

"You're okay, just breathe," he murmured softly into her ear manoeuvring himself so that he was sitting behind her. He could feel the cough reverberating through her back where it was pressed into his front as he held her tightly to him. She seemed to almost deflate like a balloon once she could finally catch a breath and sagged against him like a rag doll.

"That sounded nasty," he said unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on her stomach, an action he didn't even think twice about. As partners they had always shared a closeness that couldn't completely be attributed to their working relationship. It was in the way he would place his hand in the small of her back or pull her into a one armed hug whenever he felt like. It was in the way she would fall into him in a moment of sadness or fear and trust him to keep her safe.

Deep down he knew she felt more for him than she let on but he also understood that it was her fear that kept her from ever truly giving into how she felt. All Brennan had ever known was abandonment and had so far never been given a reason to expect anything else from the people she trusted. Booth himself had been guilty of feeding her fear with his fake death and it was something he would never forgive himself for.

"Ugh Booth I think I'm sick," she moaned resting her head back on his shoulder.

"You don't say," the FBI agent chuckled.

"I don't understand what you mean? I do say, I just said it," she said.

"It's a figure of speech Bones," he said, "It means no kidding."

She sighed and coughed again and he knew if she kept it up her throat would be raw and painful in the morning.

"Bones lie back down and I'll call the front desk and see if they can bring you up some throat lozenges," he said trying to squeeze out from behind her.

"No don't move," she said, "Your chest based on muscular definition looks like it would be hard and uncomfortable but is actually warm and soft."

He raised his eyebrows at her but didn't move. If she wanted to use him as her own personal pillow who was he to complain? He kept rubbing small circles on her stomach over the material of her shirt and she hummed contentedly as she sunk further into him. Even though she was sick and feeling terrible this moment felt nothing short of perfection to him. Here she was lying comfortably in his arms. If he closed his eyes he could see them, twenty years from now in the exact same position.

"Mmmph," she mumbled as her body relaxed further against him. Once he heard her breathing even out he dropped a kiss to the side of her head, taking a moment to take in fragrant smell of her shampoo.

"Sleep tight Bones," he whispered.

He didn't dare move for fear of waking her up knowing that the more rest she got the faster she would begin to fight off whatever bug it was she had caught. He had made a vow to watch over her to make sure she was alright but her slow steady breathing and the warmth of her settled on his chest soothed him until he felt his own eyelids begin to droop. His last coherent thought before he let sleep take him over was that he would have to call the Senator in the morning and explain that they wouldn't be able to come in and identify the body.


	5. Chapter 5

The buzzing of his cellphone woke Booth at a time he decided was definitely too early. The warm weight resting against him changed his mood from sour as he remembered just who it was that was snuggled into his chest. He struggled to get out from underneath the sleeping anthropologist after she tightened her grip on his shirt, eventually turning her on her side and placing her arms around a pillow. The buzzing of his phone only got louder so he scrambled from the bed searching for his jacket where he knew it was.

When he finally found it he switched the alarm function off and checked his messages. There was one from Rebecca letting him know that she would be taking Parker to Utah for her mother's birthday that weekend and he cursed rubbing a hand over his unshaven face. He was supposed to have Parker that weekend but it seemed that Rebecca chose every opportunity to take his son away from him. He already saw Parker for a limited time and he hated to lose any of it.

He went back over to where Brennan lay and rested the back of his hand on her forehead. Her fever seemed to have gone down and her cheeks weren't as flushed as they had been earlier but she still looked paler than usual which worried him. He knew her fever would come back. His experience with Parker taught him that. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to her he scrolled through his phone till he found the number the police officer had given him yesterday. The phone rang a few times before the Sheriff picked up.

"Hi Sheriff North this is Special Agent Seeley Booth," he said.

"The FBI guy from yesterday?" the Sheriff asked.

"The one and only," Booth said looking down when Brennan shifted on the bed next to him, groaning as she rubbed her eyes.

"What can I do for you this morning Special Agent Seeley Booth?" the Sheriff asked.

"Booth," Brennan mumbled, "Who are you talking to?"

"It's the Sheriff," he said holding his hand over the receiver.

"Agent Booth?" the Sheriff said in his ear.

"Yes I'm here," Booth said uncovering the receiver, "I'm just calling to let you know Dr. Brennan and I won't be able to come in to ID the body today."

"What! Why?" Brennan called sitting up.

"You're sick Bones," he hissed covering the receiver again.

"I'm fine," she said and he sighed. She was too stubborn for her own good.

"You're not fine," he muttered, "You had a 102 degree temperature and you practically coughed up a lung last night."

"That was last night," she said grabbing the phone from him before he had a chance to stop her, "Yes hello Sheriff, this is Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth and I will be there within the hour," she said clicking the phone shut and handing it back to him.

"Bones! There's no way I'm letting you go into the lab," Booth cried.

"I'm a fully grown woman Booth you can't tell me what to do," she retorted climbing around him to hop off the bed, "We were brought here to do a job and that's what we're going to do."

"There's no harm in waiting a couple of days until you're better," Booth argued, "The body is still going to be there."

"By that time the remains could have been compromised," the anthropologist retorted riffling through her suitcase.

"I thought you said it was easy to ID the body from her cyber leg bone," Booth said.

"It's not a cyber leg bone Booth," she told him rolling her eyes, "I would still like to conduct a thorough and complete examination of the body so that I can compile a detailed report for the Senator."

"Can't you for once just do the basics," he sighed, "We're only here for the ID."

"I have a reputation for being the best for a reason Booth," she said, "You should get some clothes to change into you look like you've seen through a wringer."

"It's been through the wringer Bones," he said hopping up off the bed and going to stand in front of her, "Are you sure you're okay? Nobody is going to question your greatness because you took a sick day."

"I'm fine," she said with enough conviction that he almost started to believe her. If it wasn't for the paleness of her skin and the slight stuffiness of her voice he would have thought she was okay.

"We get in and get out," he said sternly, "We don't stay any longer than it takes and you don't dawdle. If I think you're doing some squinty dawdling thing then we're out of there. And you let me stop off at the chemist before we get there to pick up some TamiFlu which will do you no harm if you really are as fine as you say."

She was right, she was a grown woman and he had no right to tell her what to do but he would be there with her if she decided she wanted to ask for his help and even if she didn't. Booth knew he would follow her wherever she went.

"There is no need for that," she said, "But if it will make you feel better than I suppose it would not be all that terrible. I'm going to have a shower and then we can get going."

By the time she had finished in the shower Booth had changed, had a quick conversation with a disappointed Parker who was just as upset that they wouldn't be seeing each other that weekend and called down to the front desk to find out where the nearest pharmacy was.

"Ready to go?" he asked as she gathered up her things.

"Yes," she nodded rummaging through her bag, "As soon as I locate where I put the rental car keys."

"You mean these car keys," he said slyly shaking the keys in her face, "No way are you driving two days in a row Bones."

"Your actions don't relay your age," she scowled walking past him.

"You could just say I'm acting like a kid Bones," he chuckled placing his hand in the small of her back and steering her towards the door.

The lab they arrived at was nothing like the one he was used to visiting at the Jeffersonian and for a second Booth was sure that Brennan was going to make some inappropriate comment about the lack of facilities. He was surprised when she kept her thoughts to herself and followed a few steps behind as they followed the Sheriff towards where the remains lay on a cold steel table.

"Everyone in the precinct was jealous when I told them I would be working with the two of you," he said to them, "Got quite the reputation you do."

"I am the best," Brennan shrugged making Booth shake his head.

"She's modest to," he said.

"Honesty is a virtue," the Sheriff said smiling, "Not enough people practice it these days."

"Don't encourage her," the FBI agent muttered his focus drawn back to his partner when she stopped and put a hand to her head, "Bones, are you okay?"

"Fine," she threw over her shoulder, "I'm ready to look at the remains."


	6. Chapter 6

To an outsider the way she poured over the remains appeared fluid and meticulous but Booth could tell she wasn't totally on her game. The spark she usually had to her movement was gone, replaced with a sluggishness he could only attribute to her illness. From where he sat at the edge of the room watching her she seemed to almost sag against the table she was working on and he had to physically stop himself from going over and placing a supportive hand in the small of her back. His hand seemed to fit perfectly there, almost as if he was meant to be there with her always, lending her his supportive presence.

"Got an ID yet Bones?" he called as she noted something in her notebook.

"I am positive this is the Senator's wife," she said to him, "I'm trying to pinpoint cause of death."

"Didn't you say suicide yesterday?" Booth asked, "And also we weren't required to determine cause of death. I said no squinty stuff remember."

"This isn't squinty stuff," she protested, "There are some anomalies in the lacerations in her arms that I can see now that the flesh has been removed. I can't seem to picture what sort of weapon would create these marks," she frowned rubbing a frustrated hand over her eyes.

"Looks like an oyster knife to me," he said peering over her shoulder. Straightening up he pulled her into what he called a 'guy hug' as he could sense she was frustrated she hadn't been able to identify the weapon.

"How could you know that?" she asked clearly irritated.

"My Grandfather used to take me and my brother fishing all the time," he shrugged, "When Jarred and I got bored we used to go through his tackle box and carve things into the jetty with his knives. That looks like the grooves the oyster knife makes."

"I am very impressed," she nodded.

Booth noted that she didn't pull away from him and he smiled inwardly as she seemed to almost lean into him further. Just as his hand seemed to fit perfectly into the small of her back, her body moulded perfectly to his side as if they were two puzzle pieces that fit flawlessly into one another. For a second Brennan let her head fall heavily against his shoulder and from the brief contact he could tell her fever had returned with a vengeance. Before he had a chance to comment she had pulled away and was back to examining her bones.

"So body ID'd, we can go now right?" he asked, concerned.

"I just need to catalogue the remains and then we can leave," she said to him.

"Bones you can let one of the Florida squints do that," he said, "You're not well," he finished softly speaking directly into her ear as he knew she wouldn't want the Sheriff to know she was sick.

"I'm fine Booth," she said for what felt like the hundredth time that day, "And I have yet to take on a job which I haven't completed myself and I do not intend to let a little Orthomyxoviridae stand in my way."

Booth wasn't sure what she had just said but he was fairly certain that she had just admitted she was sick in squint speak. He was tempted to argue again but the longer he argued with her the longer it would be before they could leave. He raised his hands in submission and gestured for her to continue settling back into the chair he had vacated earlier.

He noticed that she liked to speak aloud when she examined her Bones, like she needed to hear it out loud to make any sense of what she was saying. It still made absolutely no sense to Booth but he liked to listen anyway. It made a little uneasy when she worked in silence, even though he usually didn't know what she was talking about he at least liked to think he was a part of the process. It was like he was getting an insight into what was going on inside her head as she thought out loud.

"So what's that one?" he asked pointing to the bones, if only to break the silence.

"Xyphoid," she replied clearing her throat, "Don't interrupt me."

"Sorry," he chuckled.

She worked in silence, cataloguing the remains while he watched on from his char. His need to step in finally reached a head when he saw her visibly sway on her feet. Booth was up out of his char and at her side in an instant, his hand resting comfortably where it belonged.

"It's time to go Bones," he said softly into her ear.

"No Booth, I just have to, I've got to," she shook her head.

"I know, it's okay, let's go," he said steering her away from the lab bench, "Sheriff North I think you'll find the Senator will have his answer if you go over Dr. Brennan' s notes."

"You take care of her now," the Sheriff said knowingly, "My wife Doreen is exactly the same, stubborn as a mule and never one to let the flu stand in her way."

"I'm not sick," Brennan croaked over her shoulder as Booth guided her towards the door.

"Women," the Sheriff chuckled shaking his head.

The forensic anthropologist had fallen asleep almost immediately after Booth had helped her into the passenger seat of their rental car. The FBI agent had tried waking her when they arrived at the nearest pharmacy but she hadn't stirred when he shook her shoulder so he decided to leave her and head inside on his won.

Buying cold and flu medication turned out to be a lot more complicated than it seemed. Had he just have been buying for himself Booth would've just grabbed the nearest box and have been happy with it but because it was for Brennan he took the time to read the back of each box carefully. He didn't really understand what any of the ingredients meant but he was determined to get her the best money could buy.

"Sir, do you need a hand?" a blonde haired pharmacy assistant asked as she approached him.

"Yes, my Bones uh, my partner she's sick and I'm just trying to figure out which one of these would be best for her," he said indicating the long row of cold and flu medication.

"Well what are her symptoms?" the assistant asked him.

"She has a pretty bad fever, and she was coughing some and her throat sounds kind of scratchy. Plus she was kind of rubbing her head before here," he indicated his temples.

"Sounds like a nasty flu," the blonde haired woman said sympathetically, "This cough suppressant here should help, and it will make her a bit drowsy though but will help with her cough and her sore throat. As for her other symptoms Theraflu should work. It contains a decongestant and paracetamol that should help with her fever and headaches."

"Okay, okay that sounds good," Booth said taking the bottle of cough suppressant from her.

"Would she prefer the Theraflu in liquid or tablet form?" she asked.

"Tablet," he nodded, "Getting her to drink a whole cup of that stuff would be way too much hassle," he shook his head only imaging how difficult it would be trying to get Brennan to willingly drink an entire mug of Theraflu.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today?" she asked handing him the box.

"Uh yeah, do you have any stuffed bears?" he asked feeling his cheeks and tips of his ears redden.

"For your partner?" she asked smiling.

"We work together," he told her knowing his cheeks were still flaming with embarrassment, "But it's nice to have something to hug when you're sick and I-I'm not sure if she'd want me to be the one doing the hugging."

His brain was telling him to stop talking but the message wasn't reaching his mouth.

"She's lucky to have such a caring partner," the assistant smiled knowingly leading him over to the counter and showing him their selection of bears.

"She's not the lucky one," he said pointing to the one he wanted, "That's all me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:****A huge thanks to everybody who has taken the time to read and review this story. This is my first time foraying into the Bones fandom and you guys and gals are making me feel so welcome. Hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

After Booth had paid for his items he headed back into the parking lot where he had left a sleeping Brennan. He could see her still slumped against the passenger side window and his heart ached when he took in her flushed cheeks. He hated to see her suffering and he could tell from the frown lines on her forehead that she wasn't resting comfortably. Unlocking the car he slipped in as quietly as he could not wanting to wake her if he could help it.

"Booth?" she mumbled when he shut his door.

"It's me Bones," he said softly reaching around and placing the plastic bag with his purchases in it on the backseat.

"Did we solve the case? Are we going to get a drink?" she asked struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah Bones we solved it," he said starting the engine, "You rest and I'll wake you when we get to the Four Fathers."

"Thanks Booth," she said her eyes drooping closed.

He watched as her body relaxed into sleep. Her fever was obviously making her delirious and Booth took a moment to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. He could feel the heat pouring off her in waves from just that brief contact and he faced the cars air conditioning vents on her to hopefully cool her down before pulling out and speeding back towards their hotel.

"We're here Bones," he said shaking her shoulder softly once he had pulled into their parking spot at the hotel.

"Get out of my room Booth," she groaned pushing his hand away, "If my Mom catches you we'll be in so much trouble."

Booth snorted and shook her shoulder again, "I was known for my stealth in high school, nobodies Mom ever caught me," he chuckled, "But you need to wake up so we can get back up to the room and you can have some medicine that will make you feel better."

"No," she mumbled snuggling in and making herself as comfortable as one could get leaning against a car door.

"You can't just say no," Booth said, "I'm not leaving you in the car."

"You're not the boss of me," she said glaring at him when her eyes opened into slits.

"Come on Bones," he sighed, "The sooner you get out the sooner you can lie in a comfortable bed."

She ignored him and Booth struggled to hold in his frustrated sigh. He knew her fever was making it hard for her to think straight and that she was stubborn at the best of times but he wished that just once she would make things easy for him. Unbuckling his seatbelt he grabbed the plastic bag filled with items from the pharmacy before making the short trip around to her side of the car. He knew with the way that she was leaning as soon as he opened the door she would get an undignified wake up call.

Her seatbelt prevented her from falling far but it had the desired effect as Brennan's head lost the window it had been leaning against. She looked around blearily in confusion and Booth took that opportunity to lean in over her and undo her seatbelt.

"Let's go Bones," he said stooping down and slinging her arm around his shoulders and twisting his body so she effectively had no choice but to follow him out of the car or risk losing an arm.

"Ugh Booth I have to stop," she said after they'd taken no less than three steps.

When Booth looked over at her he was sure she was going to be sick. Her pale forehead was beaded with sweat and her eyes were screwed shut.

"You okay?" he asked concerned, "Bones? Are you going to be sick?"

"No," she sighed out eventually, her body seeming to slump against his side.

"Well let's get upstairs and we can get some of this TheraFlu into you," he said starting to walk again with her arm still slung over his shoulders.

"No Booth I-I can't," she groaned, "My head," she said putting a hand up to touch her temples.

"Okay Bones," he stopped again, taking stock of their surroundings. They were about twenty metres away from the front of her hotel and he room was on the fourth floor. Under normal circumstances Booth knew she would kill him for what he was about to do, but these weren't normal circumstances and she wasn't exactly herself right now so he had no choice but to risk it.

Shifting the plastic bag so it was resting in the crook of his elbow he reached down and placed his arms under her knees and shifting his other so it rested across her back. She groaned as he lifted her up and settled her head against his chest, mumbling into the fabric of his shirt.

"It's okay Bones I got you," he said starting towards the hotel.

There were many occasions where Booth had imagined what it would be like to hold her in his arms like he was. None of them included when she was too sick to even be aware it was happening.

Perhaps out of sheer luck the hotel lobby was void of any people besides the few staff that manned the front desk.

"Sir is everything alright?" the concierge asked startled when Booth pushed through the lobby doors with the forensic anthropologist in his arms.

"She's got a pretty bad flu," Booth told the young man, "She's pretty tired so it's easier if I just carry her up."

"Of course," the young man nodded, "Is there anything you need?"

"If you could maybe send some food up to our room. Some of that gross cardboard oatmeal stuff and some fruit and maybe some orange juice if you have it," Booth asked as Brennan moaned into his chest.

"No problems Sir," the concierge said smiling, "What was your room number so we can have it sent up to you?"

Booth froze as her room number escaped his mind. He himself wasn't actually booked into this hotel and Brennan's room key was most likely in her purse which he realised he had left back in the rental car.

"Uh, it's Dr. Temperance Brennan's room," he muttered, "It's on the fourth floor but I can't remember the room number."

The concierge looked at him sceptically but typed into his computer, no doubt checking the details Booth had given him, nodding when they checked out.

"Dr. Brennan is booked into room 409," he told Booth.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare key to that room would you?" Booth asked flushing, "Bones' key is still in her purse in the car and my Mom always told me it was rude for a gentlemen to go through a lady's purse without her permission."

"I'm going to need to see some sort of ID before I go handing out room keys," the concierge said.

"I have a badge, in my pocket," he said, "I'm FBI."

"I'm sorry Sir, but protocol insists I must see some ID," the concierge argued.

Booth didn't know how he did it but somehow he managed to get his badge out of his jean pockets without dropping Brennan. She mumbled something about jungle snakes but settled back down with her head resting against his head and was quiet again. The concierge nodded when Booth flashed him his badge and handed over the request room key, promising to have their room service sent up as soon as possible.

She was far from heavy but Booth soon found himself wanting to put her down as her fever ridden body was emanating an uncomfortable heat. He knew he needed to cool her down and he knew what the best way would be to do that but he had a feeling that that would cross every line they had ever drawn.


	8. Chapter 8

Once he got them into the room and had a slumbering Brennan situated comfortably on the hotel room bed Booth set about running a cool bath. His experience looking after a sick Parker let him know that this was one of the quickest ways to bring down someone's temperature. He concentrated on making sure the water was cool and not on what he was about to do. It crossed so many of their lines that he didn't know if they could ever come back from it but he knew he was doing it for all the right reasons so hopefully Brennan would understand once she was coherent enough to realise what had happened.

"Booth," he heard a weak call from the other room and was at her side in an instant.

Her fever bright blue eyes seemed to stare right through him and he brushed a sweat soaked strand of hair out of her face.

"What's the matter Bones?" he asked kneeling next to the bed.

"I'm feeling like my head has been stuffed full of cotton wool," she pouted and Booth had a sudden image of a four year old Brennan with much the same expression.

"It's the fever," he said sympathetically.

"You must remember to tell Cam that we decided you don't like lemon meringue pie or we'll both be in the frog house," she said her eyes drifting closed.

"Dog house Bones," he chuckled.

"I don't feel good," she mumbled.

"Yeah I know," he said softly, "But I promise I'm going to make you feel better."

She mumbled something incomprehensible and he resisted the urge to brush his lips against hers which had parted slightly in sleep. Booth searched the bed until he came across the pyjamas she had worn the previous night. After he had placed them on the bathroom counter next to the large fluffy white towels the hotel provided he went back into the bedroom and gathered her up in his arms once again.

He sat her down on the edge of her bath, with her arms resting around his neck and her upper body slumped against his.

"Bones," he said, "We need to cool you down and I think the best way to do that is for you to have a cool bath so I'm going to need for you to wake up now."

He sighed when he got no response and hung his head trying to gather strength for what he was about to do. Brennan often called him out on his prudishness but Booth had been bought up a good Catholic boy and good Catholic boys didn't discuss sex or nudity with women. Good Catholic boys certainly didn't undress their partners in hotel bathrooms.

Booth concentrated on anything but the creamy white skin he was unveiling as he managed to get her blouse off. He pictured everything from Hodgins wearing Speedos to Director Cullen in a tutu as his hands went to the buttons on her jeans. This certainly wasn't the way he had imagined he would be undressing his partner and he fought his body's reactions to the feeling of her warm flesh against his body. With her front still slumped against his he managed to pull her jeans down her legs, trying hard not to let his hands touch her skin. Once she was wearing only her black lacy underwear which made his heart quicken he lifted her into his arms again, breathing slowly through his mouth and concentrating on the task at hand rather than the woman whom he most desperately loved whose half naked body was pressed right up against his own.

He lowered her into the cool water slowly, looking for any signs that she was waking up and was going to kick his ass for undressing her. When the cool water didn't rouse her instantly Booth grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in the water, wiping it over her sweaty brow. He continued this, his eyes trained on her face until her brow furrowed and she began to stir.

"C-cold," she shivered her teeth beginning to chatter.

"Kind of the point," Booth smiled down into her weary blue eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"My head and throat hurt and my nose appears to be filled with nasal mucus," she said making Booth screw up his nose.

"A good dose of TheraFlu and cough medicine should help," he said kindly.

"Booth."

"Yeah Bones," he said turning to grab the towels he had left on the bathroom counter.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said.

"Why am I in my underwear?"

Booth froze, his arm outstretched towards the towel he had been reaching for. He could feel the back of his neck burning with embarrassment and knew that if he looked up into the mirror that sat above the sink that his cheeks would have taken on a pink colour.

"Your fever was high and I had to bring it down so the bath was the best way to do it," he stammered.

"That makes sense," she nodded, "Although there was no need to keep my underwear on."

"Bones," he spluttered feeling his face burn.

"The human body is a perfectly natural thing Booth; it's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about."

"This is so not the time to be having this conversation," he groaned picking up the towel and holding it out for her.

He watched modestly through half closed eyes as she managed to rise from the tub, the towel now securely wrapped around her body. He could see her body fighting the movement and caught her as she stumbled stepping out of the bath. Both breathed quickly as her wet body was pressed up against his and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. There was an electricity passing through them and even though Booth's mind was screaming at him that she was sick he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward until his lips met hers.

She groaned into his mouth and Booth tightened his hold against her bare back. Her lips slid open, granting him access and it didn't take long before their tongues were battling for dominance. It was a kiss full of promises and long denied feelings, of suppressed emotions and passion. It was not the first time they had kissed but it was the first time it hadn't been premeditated and it was everything Booth had dreamed it would be. Her mouth tasted like strawberries even though he knew she hadn't eaten any that day and her lips pressed against his like they were two parts of an interlocking puzzle. It felt to Booth like coming home.

It was then that his head caught up with his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

His mind reeled as he pulled away from her, stuck in a passion fuelled haze. He had kissed Bones, and not in the we're just partners kind of way. He had kissed her the way he had always imagined kissing her. Every pent up emotion he had ever felt, every secret glance, every protective motion, every suppressed feeling had gone into that kiss and his heart pounded excitedly inside his chest because he knew she had kissed him back.

It wasn't the right time and he knew it but he was finding it hard to make himself believe it was wrong when it felt so right to have her lips pressed into his. Her skin had felt so smooth underneath where his hands rested on her back, pulling her to him and pressing them together. As they had kissed, exploring each other's mouths with a heated intensity the back of Booth's mind had been screaming at him that he was taking advantage of her weakened state but it had felt so incredible to finally be kissing her that he had shut it out. Her deep throaty cough brought him back to reality and he shook his head to clear it from its haze.

"Bones, I-I'm sorry," he stuttered his hands grasping around her arms, "I didn't mean to."

"Booth, I," she shivered and Booth suddenly noticed the goosebumps that had risen on her damp skin.

"You're freezing," he said rushing to wrap her up in the towel that lay discarded on the floor, all thoughts of the kiss flooding from his mind as he worked to get her warm.

"I'm okay," she said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "I just need to get changed."

"Of course," he flushed again. He had worked so hard to bring her fever down and then left her in wet underwear because he had got so caught up in kissing her.

"Do you..I mean will you be okay doing that on your own...o-or do you need any help?" he asked feeling his cheeks get hot.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"O-okay, I'll just be outside so call if you need anything," he said racing from the room.

Booth collapsed on the bed after he closed the bathroom door behind her. He was terrified he had ruined whatever relationship they had had by kissing her. He knew how lucky he was that she trusted him as completely as she did as trust was not something that came easily for her and he may have just set them back by giving in to the feelings he had long suppressed. He lifted his head from his hands when a knock sounded on the door and he remembered the room service he had ordered for them while down in the lobby.

He tipped the man who bought up their food and wheeled the trolley into the room, going about setting up a tray with oatmeal, fruit and a glass of orange juice for her, trying to keep his mind off what would no doubt be an awkward conversation when she finally emerged from the bathroom. He began to get nervous when she hadn't come out ten minutes later and after nervously pacing outside the door for a few moments raised his hand and knocked.

"Bones, are you okay in there?" he called.

"No," she called back weakly after a moment.

"Is it okay if I come in?" he asked panicked.

"Okay," she called softly.

He didn't burst through the door like the FBI agent inside of him was begging him to do, but opened it slowly so as not to startle her. She was sitting on the closed toilet lid, dressed in the pyjama's he had left for her.

"Are you okay?" he asked rushing to kneel by her side.

She bit her lip and shook her head and Booth was surprised when she leaned forward and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight when he felt her hot tears wet through the shirt he was wearing.

"Hey, Bones, hey what's the matter?" he asked rubbing her back.

"I'm not used to feeling this way," she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay," he soothed, "Everyone gets sick once in awhile."

"I don't," she hiccupped.

"It had to happen eventually," he reasoned with her, "And it's okay if you're feeling bad, I'm here to look after you and help you to feel better."

"No," she sniffed pulling back and shaking her head, "I don't need you to look after me."

"I know," he soothed as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, "But I want to."

"I can't remember the last time someone looked after me," she said softly biting her lip in an effort to stop her tears, "After my parents left and I was put in the system the few times I did get sick I was too scared to tell because I was afraid I would be sent back to the group home or that I'd be in trouble."

"Oh Bones," Booth said sadly, his heart aching for his partner, "There is nothing wrong with needing someone's help every once in awhile."

"If you rely on people they leave," she sniffed sadly.

Booth was a little taken aback with how open and honest she was being with him. In the years they had known one another she had spoken very little about her past and had always kept her cards close to her chest. Her trust was something that had to be earned and even then she usually held something back, to protect herself from whatever evil she thought might be lurking deep down underneath. Her closest friends had long worked out the reasons behind the walls she put up and had worked hard to chip away at them but even then they all knew one little slip up could damage her further than she already was.

Booth knew it was the flu that was making her so forthcoming but he couldn't help but hold onto the little insight like it was the most precious gift anyone had ever given him. She was basically laying out her worst fears for him on the table and he knew that from this point on he could never leave her. If he did he would basically be confirming everything she had ever believed in.

"I'm not going anywhere Bones," he said softly pulling her in to his chest again and wrapping his arms around her, sighing when moments later he felt her arms do the same.

"You can't know that Booth," she said her breath hot on his neck.

"I am but a man of my word," he said confidently, "Now come on let's get you into bed."


	10. Chapter 10

"You know Booth that statement could've been taken as very suggestive," Brennan said as he helped her into the main hotel room and into the bed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that," Booth flushed.

"I notice everything," she said matter-of-factly, "I'm very observant."

"I've noticed," he chuckled.

He helped her sit up against the pillows as her body was overcome with harsh coughs that left her rubbing her throat. When she had finished coughing and could once again breathe without taking gasping breaths, Booth was waiting by her beside with a carefully measured out spoonful of the cough suppressant he had purchased at the pharmacy.

"I'm not really sure that that is necessary Booth," she said eyeing the spoonful of red liquid warily.

"I think it's entirely necessary," Booth said holding the spoon closer to her, "It'll help with your cough and soothe your throat at the same time."

"I don't usually rely on pharmaceuticals," she told him.

"Well that's because you usually don't get sick now isn't it," he said, his eyes glittering to let her know he was joking.

"On occasion I have fallen victim to a disturbance of the pain-sensitive structures around my brain which I have combated without the aid of any pharmaceutical aids," she told him.

"I'm not even going to pretend I know what you're talking about and just ask you to trust me on this one okay," he said brandishing the spoon in her direction.

Their eyes met and even though he knew she would refute that it was physically impossible, he was sure he saw trust shining brightly from her crystal blue eyes. Nodding she took the spoon from him and swallowed the medicine with a grimace before handing him back the empty spoon.

"That did not taste good," she said taking the glass of water he handed her.

"It will be worth it I promise," he said turning to the cart of room service he had wheeled over to the bed, "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," she pouted crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"You need to keep your strength up if you're going to fight this flu," he said gathering up a bowl of the oatmeal she liked so much, "Just eat some Bones, it will make me feel better if you do."

She looked at him like she knew he was trying to guilt her into doing what he wanted and he was struck with how perceptive she was when it came to him. She misread other people on a daily basis but when it came to him she seemed to be able to pick up on his facial expressions and tricks he played.

Still pouting she took the offered bowl and spoon from him and once Booth was sure that she was eating he went in search of the bag of his earlier purchases. Their kiss from earlier still lingered in his mind and he knew they needed to speak about it but she didn't appear bothered by it at the moment and he wanted to wait until he knew she was better and fever wasn't clouding her judgement before they had sort of serious talk.

He found what he was looking for on the couch and pulled out the packet of flu tablets and the bear he had bought for her. He made his way back over to the bed and stopped short when he saw her. The bowl of oatmeal rested on her chest and her hand held limply onto a half full spoon of the brown cereal. Her eyes were half closed and she looked moments away from passing out.

"Bones," he said softly, "You need to finish that before you go to sleep."

"Tired," she grumbled.

"I know you are," Booth said sympathetically, "But it'll help you get better faster."

"'M not sick," she murmured as he took the spoon from her hand and lifted the bowl off her chest.

"Yeah, and I don't have an adorably quirky taste in socks," he chuckled placing the bowl back on the tray. He grabbed two tablets from the packet and poured a glass of orange juice before turning back to face her, "Bones I need you to sit up for a second so you can take these TheraFlu."

With what looked to be a monumental effort Brennan managed to drag her eyes open and sit herself up in the bed. Surprisingly she took the tablets Booth handed to her without protest and swallowed them quickly before slumping back down on the bed.

"I got you this," he said feeling himself blush for what felt the thousandth time that day. He brandished the bear out to her which she took, looking at it in wonder.

"It's a scientist bear," she said incredulously, fingering the bear's lab coat.

"I thought it was fitting," Booth shrugged.

"Why?" she asked, "Why did you buy me this?"

"I thought it might make you feel better," he said.

"How?" she asked drowsily, hugging the bear to her chest.

"Kind of like that," he said smiling as he watched her hugging the bear. It was something so innocent and so un-Brennan that he found himself feeling privileged that he was here to witness it.

"It's soft," she said her eyes slipping closed.

"Wait!" he said loudly making her eyes snap open in surprise, "Sorry Bones but you have to finish this oatmeal."

"Booth, I can't," she all but whined.

Booth was torn. On one hand he wanted to let her sleep, to let her body give in to the exhaustion and cough medicine that was running through her veins but on the other he knew her body needed sustenance if it were ever to begin fighting the illness she had contracted.

"Okay Bones just open up for me alright," he said.

He knew she must've been feeling completely lousy and not completely herself when she allowed him to feed her the remaining oatmeal. She lay with her eyes closed as Booth fed her spoonfuls of the cereal. He managed to get her to eat most of the bowl before her body gave into the exhaustion and medicine completely and she slipped into a deep sleep.

Putting the bowl back on the trolley Booth busied himself with making sure the covers were pulled up around her and that the bear he had given her was tucked firmly under her arm. Once he was sure she was comfortable he laid the back of his hand gently on her forehead and was satisfied that for the moment her temperature had gone down. Booth then took a moment to just stop and take in her sleeping face. In sleep she was relaxed and open and even though her skin was paler than usual she was still the most beautiful woman Booth had ever seen.

Even though they had done it the night before Booth suddenly didn't feel right sharing the bed with her. After he cleaned up the food he ordered for her and eat some of the fruit on the trolley he checked on her again to make sure she was sleeping soundly before taking his bag into the bathroom and having a shower. He realised in the bathroom that they hadn't been in contact with the team back at the Jeffersonian since they had arrived in Florida. Angela would no doubt be worrying and Cam would be wanting to know how soon they would be back.

They were scheduled to fly out as soon as Brennan had identified the body but Booth was nervous about letting her fly in the condition she was in. It would no doubt be an uncomfortable experience for her and he wasn't willing to put her in any situations that would prolong the process getting her better. After he was changed into a pair of sweatpants and tank top he fished his cell phone out of his pants pocket and dialled Cam's familiar number.

"Booth? Are you and Dr. Brennan okay?" she asked, picking up after the second ring.

"We're fine Camille," he said, "Well not fine. Bones has the flu."

"I told her she should have gotten her shot," the pathologist sighed, "How bad is it?"

"It's hitting her pretty hard at the moment," Booth said peeking through the door at his sleeping partner, "She's not used to getting sick but I'm doing my best to help her get better."

"I'm sure you are," she replied knowingly and even though Booth couldn't see her he knew she was smiling.

"We might need to stay here a couple more days," Booth said, "I don't think she should fly right now."

"Of course," Cam said, "Just help her get better, we'll organise flights as soon as she feels up to it."

"Thanks Camille," Booth said, "Oh, and could you tell Angela that everything is fine. I'm sure she's going crazy after not hearing from Bones."

"She is and I will," Cam replied, "Bye Booth."

"Bye Camille," he said flipping his phone shut.

He left the bathroom light on and closed the door almost all the way so that a little light shone out into the main room. Brennan had turned over and was curled up on her side when he stepped out; the bear he had bought was still tucked firmly under her arms. After adjusting her covers and grabbing a pillow for himself Booth switched off the lights and headed over to the couch.

"Night Bones," he said softly into the darkened room before closing his eyes, "Sleep tight."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your wonderful feedback. I would love it a few more of you could send me through your opinions it's always great to know people are out there reading. Hope you're all ready for some more fluffy goodness.**

When Booth awoke next it took him a minute to figure out what it was that had woken him. It was still dark so he knew it wasn't morning yet and his face scrunched up in confusion as he took in his surroundings. Suddenly he realised what it was that had disturbed his much needed slumber and he was up and off the couch in a matter of seconds.

Hoarse screams filled the room as he made his way across the room to where his partner lay, thrashing around on the bed as if trapped by the sheets that had twisted their way around her body. He could see from where he stood next to the bed that her face had a thin sheen of sweat covering it and her eyes were scrunched up tightly.

"Bones, hey Bones, wake up," Booth said shaking her shoulder.

Getting no response other than a petrified scream and terrified that she might hurt herself in her agitated movements he managed to climb onto the bed and hovered over her with his hands holding her down by her shoulders.

"Bones," he said loudly, "It's Booth, you're dreaming you need to wake up now."

Her eyes finally opened with a terrified gasp and she fought against his arms which held her to the bed.

"No, Hodgins we need to get as far away from the explosion as possible," she struggled against him.

"I'm not Hodgins Bones, I'm Booth," he said, "And you were dreaming."

"No, no," she shook her head and Booth noticed that her eyes were glassy and seemed to be looking through him, "The charge will blow out the windshield and if we're less than four feet below the surface, this charge could blow us to freedom. We need to move back, and quick."

Booth stopped in shock when he realised what it was she was dreaming about. That day had been one of the worst he had lived so far. His days in the army, any torture he may have endured while he was serving was nothing compared to the torture he felt when he knew she was buried somewhere and running out of time. The terror of the clock clicking down to when she would run out of air was something he would never forget.

When he had pulled her from the earth and held her Booth had never wanted to let her go. He had felt like if he had the earth would have swallowed her whole again and she would be lost to him forever. It hadn't escaped him that she had held onto him with as much ferocity and desperation as he had held her which only encouraged him to hold onto her tighter. It had also assured him of one thing.

She needed him as much as he needed her. Like one wouldn't be able to survive if the other wasn't breathing.

Her fever was back, that much was obvious and it was obviously worse than it had been earlier. It had left her delirious and he became immediately more distressed when he couldn't break her from her delirium.

"Bones, Bones," he shook her shoulders again, "You're not in that car. We're in Florida."

She stopped thrashing suddenly at the sound of his voice but her eyes remained unfocused and unnaturally bright. Booth took the opportunity to put the thermometer that had been sitting on the nightstand under her arm and when the implement revealed her temperature had risen to 104 his decision was made. There was only so much he could do for her to bring her temperature down but the father in him knew that he was going to need some help.

Faster than he ever had before Booth changed into a pair of jeans and plain grey T-Shirt and scrambled to find the keys to the rental car he had strewn on the coffee table the day before. Going back over to the bed he scooped her up into his arms so that her head rested on his shoulder. This movement seemed to rouse her from whatever fevered delirium she had fallen into and she turned her head so that she was looking into his worried brown eyes.

"Booth? What are you doing?" he winced at how raspy her voice sounded.

"I'm taking you to the hospital Bones," he said carrying her towards the door, "You've got a really high fever and they're better equipped to bring it down than I am."

He would have expected her to argue with him. To say that she wasn't sick and that she most definitely didn't need to go to the hospital. Instead she nodded her head wearily and rested it back against his shoulder. Booth could feel the scorching heat radiating off her in waves and this only spurred him to move faster.

"Booth," she said weakly as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Yes Bones," he said softly impatiently tapping his foot as the elevator seemed to move in slow motion.

"I know I have said that the heart is used for nothing more than circulating blood around the body but I believe you make my heart feel as you put it, warm."

Booth nearly dropped her then and there and it was only pure strength of will that allowed him to keep hold of her fever ridden body. He knew she was delirious with fever but she had basically just admitted to having feelings for him and that was not something he could simply ignore because she was sick. The fact that she was not completely herself did seem to give him confidence and before he knew what he was doing Booth found himself replying.

"You make my heart feel warm too Bones," he said carrying her into the elevator when the doors dinged open.

"Good," she murmured resting her head back on his shoulder, "I like your symmetrical features very much."

Her body relaxed completely in his arms and Booth had to readjust his hold on her as she gave into the fever coursing through her.

"I like your features very much too," he sighed briefly resting his head on top of hers as they elevator came to a stop on the ground floor, "And when you're better I think my features and yours need to have a serious talk."

**A/N: Just a little note to let you know I'm going away for a few days so I won't be able to update until I come back. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, drop me a line to let me know what you thought **


	12. Chapter 12

Booth would forever be grateful for the concierge who was on duty that night because he knew that without him his night would've been a whole lot harder. The man at the desk had noticed him immediately as he stepped from the elevator with Brennan a dead weight in his arms and had rushed to his side.

"Sir, is she alright? Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked looking down at the forensic anthropologist's flushed cheeks worriedly.

"Her fever is really high so I need to get to a hospital," Booth said suddenly feeling the weight of the situation coming down on his shoulders. His Bones was sick and he couldn't make her better. His hold on her wobbled and as if sensing his oncoming panic the concierge stepped forward with his arms half stretched out like he would catch her should Booth fail to keep her held in his own arms. He was thankful that he managed to get his momentary panic under control in time so that he could readjust his arms under her back and hold her even tighter against his body.

"Do you know where the closest is?" the concierge asked.

"No," Booth shook his head feeling the panic creeping up on him again, "No but i-if you have a map or something I have a rental in the parking lot."

"There's no need for that," the concierge said, "I'll meet you out front in two minutes with the Hotel's Courtesy Bus. I know how to get to the nearest hospital and you can concentrate on making sure she's alright till we get there."

"Thank you," Booth breathed out in relief to the man's already retreating back, "It's going to be okay Bones," he whispered into her hair, "I promise," he couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips tenderly to the top of her head.

The concierge who finally introduced himself as Steve was true to his word and pulled up in the mini-van that acted as the hotel's courtesy bus two minutes later. Booth was grateful for the bench seats in the back that allowed him to sit comfortably with Brennan resting against his chest. She didn't stir the whole time and this only worried Booth more.

"It's not far," Steve said over his shoulder from the driver's seat, "Only five minutes if the traffic holds up."

"Thanks again man," Booth said gratefully, "You have no idea."

"I'm just glad to see that there's still some gentlemen in this world willing to take care of his lady," the older man said smiling in the rearview mirror.

"She's not my," Booth trailed off staring down into his partner's sleep slackened face, "I would do anything for her," he said softly sweeping the hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear.

"I know that feeling pal," Steve chuckled, "My wife Joan and I have been together going on twenty-five years and that woman has me wrapped around her little finger."

"Wow, twenty-five years," Booth whistled, "That's impressive."

"No more impressive than you rushing your lady love to the hospital in the middle of the night," Steve said, "I know many a folk who wouldn't care enough."

"Actually she's not really..."

"Here we are," Steve said, pulling up in front of a large, brightly lit building. Booth was about to make a comment about how you weren't supposed to park in the ambulance bay but he let it slide when Brennan groaned and twisted in his grasp.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for you doing this," Booth said as he gathered his partner up in his arms, "I owe you."

"You owe me nothing," Steve said shaking his head, "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Booth asked ducking as he stepped from the van onto the ground.

"When she's all better, you tell her how you really feel."

"How did you?" Booth spluttered.

"I may be old but I'm smarter than I look," Steve winked, "Just call the hotel when she's ready to be discharged and I'll have someone come over and pick you up."

"Thank you Steve," Booth said, "If I had the use of my hands I'd shake yours."

"Forget it," Steve smiled, "Just make sure she gets better."

Booth burst through the emergency room doors and whipped his head around back and forth, trying to work out who it was he was meant to approach. The hospital staff bustled around him and the waiting room was full to the brim with people with various injuries and illnesses that Booth couldn't define even if he wanted to. He had no doubt that had she been awake his partner would have delighted in explaining every single one of the broken bones that littered the waiting room and he almost wished he could see the gleam in her eye as she explained something for his benefit.

In relief Booth finally spotted the admissions desk and hurried over walking quickly so he could overtake a man who looked to be sporting a nasty broken finger. He shot the man an apologetic look over his shoulder but he was in no mood to be courteous at that moment. The nurse who was sitting behind the desk looked up as he rushed to the counter and pressed a button next to her computer when she spotted the unconscious woman he held in his arms.

"Sir," she said calmly, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"She's sick," Booth said, "She's been battling the flu and her fever's really high."

"Okay," the nurse nodded kindly, smiling reassuringly as she noticed his worried frown, "If you follow Eric he will take you back to an exam room and a Doctor will be in shortly to assess her."

"Will she have to stay overnight?" Booth asked worriedly, "We're from out of town."

"It'll be up to the Doctor to decide," she said gently, "If he thinks it's best then she might have to but we will make sure there is adequate accommodation so you can stay with her."

"Okay," Booth nodded, "Thank you."

He followed the orderly called Eric into one of the examination rooms which only had enough space for a bed and a cabinet of what Booth assumed was full of medical supplies. After making sure Brennan was comfortable on the bed, Eric told him a nurse would be in shortly to get her information and then a Doctor would be in to conduct an examination.

Booth paced the small room, throwing glances at a still unconscious Brennan every two steps. She looked so small and still on the hospital bed and the fluorescent lighting of the room made her skin look almost translucent. He was reading a poster on the wall that showed all different types of broken leg bones when he heard her stir and rushed to her side.

"Booth?" she rasped, her voice nearly all gone. He winced knowing that her throat must be hurting.

"Yeah Bones I'm right here," he said not able to stop himself from smoothing a hand over her hair.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around the room in confusion.

"Your fever's really high so we've come to the hospital so they can help bring it down," he told her.

"Where's Angela?" Brennan asked, "She probably talked you into this."

"Angela's back in DC," Booth reminded her gently, "We're in Florida for the Senator's case, remember."

Her brow scrunched in confusion and she rubbed her hands over her eyes looking so much like a two year old Booth couldn't help but smile. He bet her parents had a hard time saying no to her when she was little.

"Make sure you tell Sid I don't eat meat," Brennan told him seriously, "The last time we went to Wong Fu's there was a definite meat taste in my tofu."

"Okay Bones," Booth said, "I'll tell him."

Her fever was still obviously raging making moments of lucidity rare. Booth was about to go and find the nearest nurse to come in and treat her when a grey haired middle aged woman dressed in pink scrubs entered the room.

"Good evening," the nurse said smiling at the two, "I see we have a little bit of a fever," she said reading the chart she held in her hands, "I'm just going to ask you a few questions and the doctor should be in shortly."

"She's a little out of it so does it matter if I answer for her?" Booth asked.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said knowing it wasn't necessary to throw the 'Special Agent' in there but hoping it would bring her some quicker treatment, "I'm her partner."

"Okay," the nurse nodded writing that down on her form, "Let's start with her name, date of birth and insurance information."

When Booth supplied the nurse with what he could she promised him a doctor would be in to see them soon before leaving the two of them alone.

"Booth," Brennan called weakly from the bed.

"What is it Bones," he asked sitting down on the edge of the bed and holding her hand in his.

"I had the strangest dream," she told him her eyes glazed, "You were there and you kissed me."

"Sounds nice," Booth gulped, "How was I?"

"Very adequate," she nodded looking at their clasped hands, "I was extremely satisfied."

"That's good to hear I guess," Booth blushed. He wasn't going to remind her then that the kiss had actually happened. Hearing that she was pleased and satisfied with the kiss, no matter how much it might have been the fever talking definitely made his heart flutter.

"Knock, knock," a young blonde haired man poked his head around the door, "I'm Dr. Evans and I'll be looking after you this evening."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said holding his hand out for the doctor to shake, "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"The author?" the doctor asked, "My girlfriend loves your books."

"Perhaps your relationship isn't as sound as you think it is if she loves my books and not you," Brennan said.

"She didn't mean that," Booth said sharply, "The fever is messing with her speech filter." How much of that statement was true he didn't know but he felt like he had to assure the doctor that she wasn't as blunt as she made out.

"That's alright," Dr. Evans said cheerfully, "I've heard much worse. When did her symptoms first present themselves," he asked sitting on a wheeled stool and rolling over so he was next to the bed."

"Two days ago," Booth scrunched up his face trying to remember, "The fever only got really bad tonight."

"Okay," Dr. Evans said, "Dr. Brennan I'm just going to take your vitals and then we'll go from there."

"Don't tell Booth," she said, "He'll worry and go into ultra-protective alpha male mode."

"I'll make sure Agent Booth is kept in the dark," the doctor smiled placing a thermometer in her ear, "104.3, you were right to bring her here," he told Booth making a note on her chart.

Booth watched, hovering nervously by her bed as the doctor went about checking her breathing and heart rate. Once he was satisfied and his orders were written on her chart he placed a kind hand on a now groggy Brennan's arm and smiled at her.

"We're going to see what we can do about bringing your fever down Dr. Brennan," he said.

She nodded and Booth thought that she looked absolutely exhausted.

"I want to keep her here at least overnight so we can bring this fever down and I'll be in to check on her again tomorrow morning. If her fever's broken she can be released then," Dr. Evans said.

"Okay, thanks," Booth said.

"It's going to be okay Bones," the FBI agent said once the doctor had left, "You'll be feeling better in no time, I know it."

"You can't know it Booth, you can't possibly feel what I feel and therefore it would be impossible for you to know whether or not I'm feeling better."

"There's my girl," he said softly as Eric came back with a wheelchair.

"Dr. Evans requested a private room for Dr. Brennan," the orderly told them.

"Much appreciated," Booth said helping him get her situated in the chair, "Check this out Bones your own personal chauffer driven ride to your room."

"Are you coming?" she asked suddenly sounding very small.

"Of course," Booth assured her, "I'll stay with you the whole time. I'll be harder to get rid of then this bug you're fighting."

The room they were taken to was a little bigger than a standard hospital room, with enough space to fit the squishy looking blue vinyl couch that sat in the corner. They were greeted by a nurse who introduced herself as Grace who asked Booth to wait outside while she helped Brennan get changed into the standard issue hospital gown. Once he was allowed back in the room he hovered at the base of the bed as Grace took a blood sample and prepared an IV on the tray that rested next to where Brennan lay.

"The blood sample is for a metabolic panel, to check her liver and kidney functions and her sodium levels and a whole bunch of other medical jumbo. This IV is basically saline," she explained, "It should help to keep her fluids up and make sure she doesn't get dehydrated. This is going to pinch a little sweetie," she said kindly to Brennan as she inserted the needle into the forensic anthropologist's hand. Booth winced for his partner who watched on with half lidded eyes.

Another nurse came in then carrying a blanket which was explained as being a cooling blanket which would help to bring her fever down. She was then given some Tylenol which she swallowed, grimacing as her throat was irritated.

"I'll be in to check on you in an hour," Grace said, "Try to get some rest."

"Thanks," Booth said taking the seat next to his partner's bed, "How you feeling Bones?"

"Like dead," she groaned.

"Like death," he corrected, "The Tylenol and the blanket should kick in soon," he said taking her hand again, "You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," she grumbled shifting uncomfortably.

"You want me to tell you a story?" Booth asked, "It always works with Parker."

He expected her to refuse but was surprised when she smiled.

"When I was four I made my mother read me a chapter from the Freshman science class's text book every night," she said smiling wistfully.

"Well I can't promise I'll be as riveting as that," Booth teased, "But I'll do my best."

He launched into a story about the time his high school football team competed for the state championship, his thumb unconsciously tracing circles on the back of her hand. He was relieved that she was finally in capable hands and hopefully on track to being on the mend. The future conversation that they would have to have regarding their earlier kiss was always at the back of his mind but for the moment he was content to sit with her and regal her with tales of his past.


	13. Chapter 13

Booth's back let him know early the next morning that he had not had a comfortable night's sleep. He had spent the night sitting next to Brennan's bed, hunched over in the hard plastic chair and his screaming joints were letting him know they weren't happy with him. His eyes felt scratchy which he attributed to being woken every hour when the nurse's came in to check on Brennan, waking him every time in the process. Brennan slept through the interruptions, only waking once when the nurses had given her another strong dose of Tylenol. Booth was thankful of that fact at least, even though his back was killing him and he was exhausted he knew that she at least slept peacefully and got the well needed rest she needed to start getting better.

"Good morning Agent Booth," the morning nurse Eden said smiling at him as he stretched, wincing as the muscles in his back protested.

"Morning," he said.

"She looks better this morning," Eden said checking the monitors that showed Brennan's heart rate and temperature.

"Yeah?" Booth said sitting up and looking over at a still slumbering Brennan.

"Her fever is practically gone," Eden said kindly, "She's very lucky she had you to bring her here."

"We're partners," Booth shrugged, "We look out for each other."

"Well she's one lucky lady," Eden smiled knowingly, "I'd kill to have a partner who cared for me as much as you obviously care for her. I'll have some breakfast sent up for the both of you and then someone will be in to check on her again and decided whether or not she can be discharged this morning."

When the nurse left Booth took a moment to really study his partner's face. Her cheeks weren't flushed as they had been last night and her skin wasn't as pale. Her hand twitched in his making Booth jump. He hadn't even realised he'd still been holding onto it until that moment and he pulled it back as if expecting to get in trouble. He shook his head, laughing at himself as there was nobody else in the room.

Brennan groaned and he moved back to lean over her as she reached up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead," Booth grinned, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Ugh Booth why are you so cheery?" she groaned brushing the hair out of her eyes, pulling her hands back when she felt the IV, "What happened?" she asked suddenly noticing her surroundings.

"How much of last night do you remember?" Booth asked.

"None," she answered clinically, "There are gaps from when we were at the lab working on the remains for the Senator until now. Was I drugged again?"

"No, what, no Bones you weren't drugged," Booth said quickly, hating how she even needed to consider that possibility, "You're sick remember, the flu. Your fever got really bad last night so I brought you here, to the hospital so they could help bring it down."

"Oh," was her reply and Booth watched her as she thought for a few moments, "Then thank you Booth. I'm glad you were there to help me out, it must not have been the best way for you to spend your night but I appreciate it."

"Bones," he said softly, "There's no other way I'd rather spend my night."

"Then in a hospital?" she asked, her brow scrunched in confusion, "Booth, I'm sure you can think of other ways you'd rather spend your nights. You love pie. A night eating pie would be much more enjoyable then spending it here."

"No," Booth shook his head, "That's not what I meant."

"You need to be clear then Booth," she scowled, "My head is feeling like it's fuelled with cotton wool."

"Filled with cotton wool," he corrected her, "What I meant was is that I'd rather spend my night with you, no matter where we are."

He looked up at her to gauge her reaction and it seemed that for once in her life Temperance Brennan was speechless. Her crystal blue eyes widened as she comprehended what he meant and her mouth fell open slightly as his words turned over in her head.

"You kissed me," she said suddenly.

"I did," he said, "And before you say anything I know it was wrong. You were sick and vulnerable and I took advantage of you so I'm sorry for that but I'm not sorry for the kiss."

"That's contradictory," she blurted out, "You can't be sorry and not sorry at the same time."

"Yes I can," Booth persisted, "I'm sorry for the timing but I'm not sorry for the kissing. I have never felt anything like that before and I know you felt it too even though you weren't really all there. You kissed me back and I know you felt it too. This has been coming for years and I'm at a stage where I can't deny my feelings anymore. I know you don't believe in love or soul mates or any of that but I do and I know in my heart that what I feel for you is as real as the science you believe in. I'm not asking you to marry me, or move in with me, I'm just putting my cards on the table, metaphorical cards," he said as he saw her open her mouth to protest, "I'm putting my metaphorical cards on the table and asking you to give us a chance to be something more."

She was quiet and suddenly Booth was afraid her had said too much and had scared her off. He hadn't meant to blurt all that now, he had wanted to wait until she was better and they were back in the familiar DC setting but his mouth had seemed to have a mind of its own and suddenly he was on the edge of his seat waiting to see if she was going to break his heart. As he read her face for clues as to how she was going to respond Booth could feel his heart hammering in his chest. If she declined and said she didn't return his feelings he didn't know how he would ever recover. He couldn't handle to see her every day and know that he couldn't have her as fully and completely as he wanted. At the same time he couldn't never not see her, she meant so much to him that not seeing her might just be worse.

Booth closed his eyes in anticipation as she opened her mouth to speak. He was just waiting for her to break his heart.

**A.N: Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger. Hope you're all still enjoying this story. I'm going away today until Boxing Day so I won't be updating for a week. Hope you all have a safe and Merry Christmas. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas. Sorry for making you wait for this one.**

"You're going to turn blue if you keep doing that," she said.

Booth let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as a short laugh escaped his lips. Here he was waiting for her to answer what was probably the most important question he would ever ask her and she was worried about whether or not he was getting enough oxygen.

"I'm fine," he said over exaggerating his breathing for her benefit.

"Holding your breath for too long can cause chronic tensions and vocal restriction," she said seriously. If Booth didn't know her so well he would've been annoyed, angry even that she wasn't responding to what he had proposed. The fact was that he did know her well and he knew she retreated and hid behind facts whenever she was afraid and he had asked her to do something he knew was absolutely terrifying to her. He was asking her to commit herself to him, to trust him to never leave her in the way that everyone she had ever trusted herself to. She was so used to being betrayed, hurt, and left alone that the prospect of fully giving herself to another person was scarier than the criminals they confronted on a weekly basis. She had convinced herself that the only thing she could trust were the facts and so long hidden behind them that she had come to believe, and had often told him as much that love didn't exist.

Here he was asking her to trust and believe in something she couldn't see, only feel and that, he knew, was what scared her the most. Though she would never admit it out loud, she was afraid that by giving herself to him he would at some point abandon her, leaving her alone like she had been for more than half her life.

When you got past all the science and the walls she had built up around herself to keep herself protected she was really just a lost and lonely little girl who was desperate for someone to love her, not matter how much she tried to convince herself that true love didn't exist.

Booth knew all this, which is why he didn't push her. He would, could never push her. When she was ready she would answer him.

"My vocals are fine Bones," he said scrubbing a hand over his eyes resigning himself to the fact that she wouldn't give him a straight answer right then.

"I don't know if I can," she said softly bringing his eyes to her face in shock. He honestly hadn't expected that she would address it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can give you what you want from me," she said pausing as a violent cough spasmed through her body.

"I'm only asking you to try," he said so quietly he wasn't even sure he had said it out loud.

"What if I can't," she said her eyes downcast and glittering with tears that she wouldn't let fall.

"You won't know until you try," he said with as much passion as he could muster, "We'll take our time, a week at a time and at any stage you decide this isn't what you want then that'll be it, but don't let this pass by because you're unsure if I'm in this all the way because I've told you before that I'd never leave you, not like they did," he finished softly.

She stared at him then and Booth was certain that he could see into the very depths of her soul. Her bright blue eyes were always crystal clear but guarded but right then and there she was letting him, fully and completely and he was blown away by the depth of feeling she was revealing to him. Every one of her insecurities was being projected to him but he could also see love there, plain and simple. Without having to say it she was letting him know that she loved him and it was one of the most beautiful things Booth had ever seen. Before she had even spoken his face had split into a grin and his heart felt light.

"A week at a time," she said uncertainly, "Like an experiment."

"Exactly," he said smiling, "You can even take notes and everything."

"I'm sure Angela would love that," she said making him laugh.

"Angela doesn't need any more encouraging," he said, "Just once I'd like her to call me Booth and not Special Agent studly or something equally as embarrassing."

"It is quite amusing to watch your face go that awful shade of purple every time she does," she replied her eyes twinkling, all earlier signs of tears gone.

"Don't tease me Bones," he pouted, "I haven't had any coffee this morning."

She surprised him then by reaching for his hand and he marvelled at how perfectly her fingers intertwined with his. Her palm felt like it was made to sit pressed against his and he knew there was no other hand he would want to hold for the rest of his life. He would have to be careful with voicing those sort of thoughts out loud though, he didn't want to scare her off before they'd even had a chance to go out on a real date.

"If this doesn't work," she said, "If I-I can't give you what you need, will that be the end?"

Booth wanted to say yes, knowing that if had a taste of what it was like to be with her only then to have it ripped away because she couldn't give him her all that he couldn't face seeing her every day. That their working partnership would be finished and they would never see each other again. One look into her eyes and he knew he could never do that. Not to her and not to himself. He would rather see her every day knowing that he could never have her then not see her at all.

"Of course not," he assured her, "We're partners, and we'll always be partners no matter what happens. More than that, we'll always be friends Bones, and that will never change."

"Okay," she nodded, "Let's do this experiment."


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the morning seemed to pass by in a blur as Brennan was soon discharged and the two partners made their way back to the hotel. Her fever was down but her body was still combating the effects of the flu so Booth tucked her securely into the hotel room's bed despite her protests and made another quick call to Cam to let her know they would not be returning to DC that day.

"Booth this is completely unnecessary," she sniffled into a tissue, "I've been discharged and no longer require bed rest."

"I'd believe that if you didn't sound like you smoked three packs a day and could longer than two minutes without coughing or sneezing," he said holding out a glass of water and two TherFlu tablets.

"The timbre of my voice has nothing to do with whether or not I need you to treat me like I'm incapable of taking care of myself," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't think you're incapable," he sighed feeling like he had just gone back two days in time, "I know you're more than capable. I like it I like taking care of you. Make this stage one of the experiment. Let me do this for you. If you don't like it, then that part of the experiment wasn't a success and the Florence Nightingale routine will stop."

"I don't know what that means," she said with the same confused expression she always wore when the familiar phrase passed through her lips, "But I'm willing to give it a try for the sake of the experiment."

"A sucker for science," he chuckled, "You know it's probably not going to be as hard as you think. I've been told a little TLC never killed anyone."

"You can't possibly prove that," she sniffed.

"How much do you want to bet?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows in the way he knew infuriated her.

"You're a reformed gambling addict Booth," she chastised him, "I'm hardly going to make a bet with you."

"I think I can handle it," he said, "Besides I'm positive I'm going to win this one."

"You can't be positive," she said, "The very nature of gambling insists on there being a degree of chance."

"Come on Bones," he said, "Take the bet."

"What are the terms?" she finally sighed slipping down further on the bed as the TheraFlu began to take effect.

"You let me give you a little TLC and if you're not dead within the next," he checked his watch, "Six hours then I win, if you are then you win."

"How can I win if I'm dead," she asked.

"Dunno," he shrugged, "I don't make the rules."

"That's incorrect," she spluttered, "You were just making the rules."

"What do you say," he asked loving the way her face coloured with her infuriation, "Shake on it?"

"You still can't prove your conclusion with this experiment," she said as she shook his hand, "The variables are too extensive and the test area to small to provide an infallible conclusion."

"Too late," he said pulling his hand back in triumph, "You shook on it so therefore the bet has commenced."

She shook her head in amusement at his actions and Booth thought for a moment how much he had missed her smile in the last couple of days. Over the course of their partnership he had come to know her better than anybody, and had come to recognise that she had exactly five smiles. The first was stiff, and clearly false to those who knew her well enough to notice. This was the one she plastered on to conceal what she was really feeling on the outside and sadly the one most of the world saw the most. The second was triumphant and made her eyes gleam, used mostly when she finally got to the bottom of a case. The third was wistful, her eyes would take on a faraway look as the corners of her mouth turned up and she got lost in a happy memory which were few and far between. The fourth was mesmerising and would light up her entire face as her clear eyes would sparkle in delight. This was reserved for when she was truly happy and only a special few had been granted the gift of seeing it. The fifth was the one she had just displayed, where the corners of her eyes would crinkle in amusement and her head shook a little as she bit her lip which had split into a small smile. She would do this whenever he did something she found amusing, catching herself before she actually laughed out loud, like she would be giving him too much of herself if she did so. He loved those smiles because they were only for him. He loved that he had his own smile, even if it meant she was still so unsure of how much of herself she could really show, he brought them out and for that he was glad.

He watched as her expression changed as she was deep in thought and he took that opportunity to kick his shoes off and get onto the bed next to her. He had always found an excuse to touch her, a hand in the small of her back, or the frequent 'guy' hugs he gave her, but that was as intimate as they got. He had always longed to touch her face, to feel the silky smoothness of her porcelain skin under his fingertips, to run his fingers through her auburn hair. Such a touch would have been too intimate for their partnership but now with her permission to conduct an experiment Booth found his fingers starting to brush through her silky locks.

"Booth, what are you doing?" she asked as his movements startled her from her thoughts.

"I'm following through with the terms of our bet," he said running his hands through her hair like he so often did with his son. It soothed Parker whenever he was sick or sad and as he continued to do it to Brennan he could see her whole body start to relax.

"S'nice," she said some minutes later as her eye lids began to droop.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked suddenly hyper aware of just how close he had gotten to her and how nice it felt to run his fingers through her long silky locks.

"No," she all but slurred, the flu drugs and his ministrations having the desired effects, "Don't."

"I'll be here when you wake up Bones," he whispered as her breathing slowed and deepened, "And I'll be ready to collect on that bet."


	16. Chapter 16

He loved the way her nose scrunched as she woke up. There were many things you could say about Temperance Brennan; most would say calculated, logical, genius, Booth was one of the few who would say cute. He figured it was because he was the only one who was privy to this side of her. She sighed contentedly as she stretched languidly and Booth's eyes followed the contours of her body of their own accord. The whole bed bounced as she sneezed and his eyes returned to her face in time for her to meet her bleary gaze.

"I win," he said.

"What?" she coughed clearing her throat.

"You didn't wake up dead so I win the bet," he said happily wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"That doesn't make sense," she said, "How can somebody wake up dead?"

"Whatever," he shrugged, "I still win."

"We never made a prize," she said, "You may have won but you haven't won anything."

Booth paused then in his celebrating. She was right. They never agreed on what the winner would receive. She laughed and Booth smiled. Her laugh was so distinctly hers that it made the corners of his mouth turn up every time he heard it and suddenly he couldn't stop himself. He leaned over to cover the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. She responded instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck effectively pulling them closer on the bed. It was like a fire spread through his body, burning where their bodies touched and it was the best reward Booth could have ever hoped for. The kiss was tender and perfect and this time Booth wasn't worried about taking advantage.

"I win," he said again as they finally pulled away.

"If I knew kissing you would feel like that I would have done it a long time ago," she said smiling brightly at him.

"Guess we can chalk that up as a success in your experiment log," Booth said reaching for her hand. He knew he was beaming like a schoolboy but he couldn't help it. He thought the kiss they'd shared in the bathroom had been amazing but that was nothing compared with the one they'd just shared. It hadn't been frenzied or intense like their last kiss, instead it was soft and tender and Booth never wanted it to end.

"So what else can I expect from this experiment?" Brennan asked moving so her head was resting on his shoulder. Booth was surprised that she had been the one to initiate the contact but wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Oh you're in for a real treat Bones," he said, "I'm going to cook you meals."

"Wait, Booth I've had your cooking before and it's not very good."

"Ouch Bones, that hurt," he mocked holding his hand to his heart.

"I'm just being factual," she shrugged.

"Okay so we'll go out for meals," he said, "But the rest of it I can do, the hand holding, the snuggling, the kissing."

"I don't know if I can do those things," she said quietly, "I've never really been in a relationship that had much stature outside of the bedroom."

"That's why it's called an experiment Bones," he scoffed, "And for the record, what we're doing right now is snuggling so you can cross that off your cannot do list."

They lay in silence for awhile and even though she was quiet Booth could tell she was thinking. Her fingers were trailing lazy circles over his chest and he wasn't even sure she was aware of what she was doing but it took all of his power not to purr like a cat.

"You know I've never lain like this with someone before and not felt like something more was expected of me," she said softly her fingers still tracing patterns on his chest.

"I want you to know from the very beginning that this means so much more to me than just sex," he said seriously placing his hand over hers and stilling it so it rested over his heart, "I want a relationship with you in every sense of the word but I would be happy to just be with you, even without the sex, I just want to be with you."

"That's not logical Booth," she scoffed, "Human beings have basic needs and sex is one of them."

"You're missing what I'm trying to say here Bones," he said, "If we're going to be together then sex is only a part of what I want us to have. I want to talk with you and laugh with you, I want to spend hours just holding each other because it feels so right to have you in my arms, I want to cry with you, I want to fall asleep with you, I want to wake up with you, I want to take walks with you, I want to dance with you, hell I even want to fight with you as long as we're together."

"You know I've always teased you about being a romantic but that sounds wonderful," she said wistfully after a moment, "But you have to promise me something."

"Anything Bones," he said kissing the top of her head.

"If I do something wrong, or if I'm not living up to your expectations then I want you to tell me," she said seriously, "I don't want you staying with me out of obligation."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said pulling away from her and tipping her head up so they were looking at each other, "Being with you could never be an obligation and we're going to take it one step at a time so if something doesn't feel right then we can work through it together."

"You're very persuasive," she said turning her head away from him as she sneezed.

"One of my many talents," he wiggled his eyebrows as he handed her a tissue.

"Your powers of persuasion could be put to good use you know," she said settling her head back on his shoulder and beginning to make patterns on his chest again.

"Yeah," he said resting his chin on top of her head, "How's that?"

"You could persuade Cullen to let me have a gun," she said.

"I'd have to persuade myself first," he said, "There's no way I'm letting you have a gun Bones."

"It's not fair Booth," she grumbled, "I'm a good shot."

"Yeah I know," he said.

"That was an accident Booth," she protested, "And it was just a flesh wound!"

"Still hurt," he mumbled.

"This is nice," she said after awhile, "Just lying here with you."

"Yeah it is," he replied reaching over her to the nightstand when his phone began to ring.

"Hi Cam," he said after checking the caller ID.

"How's Dr. Brennan?" the pathologist asked on the other end.

"She's getting there," Booth said.

"That's good because you two need to get back here," Cam said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We've got a case and we need Brennan," she told him, "Top priority, we've booked you flights for tonight, you fly out at ten this evening."

"That doesn't give us much time," he grumbled checking his watch and seeing that it was nearly five.

"I'm sorry Booth but I'm getting a lot of heat over this one. You and Brennan were supposed to be back by now and we needed this one solved yesterday."

"Okay," he sighed running a hand through his hair, "Guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to leave a review for this story, I really appreciate it and you've made me feel very welcome. The next chapter will probably be the last so thanks again for all your support. **


	17. Chapter 17

Booth could tell just by looking at his partner that she wasn't feeling well again. The paleness of her skin and glassy eyes revealed all that she wasn't saying. In true Brennan form she wasn't complaining but her silence said more to Booth than her words ever could. The two of them were sitting in the departure lounge waiting for their flight and hadn't spoken in the twenty minutes since he had convinced her to take another round of the cough suppressant and TheraFlu.

He had hesitated when his instincts had screamed at him to wrap his arm around her shoulders before remembering that it was okay for him to do so. He had grinned like an idiot when she had actually leaned into him and he was sure everybody around them thought that he was strange as he sat there smiling happily. He couldn't believe that she was actually giving him a chance. For all the times he had dreamt that this would happen they always remained dreams and now that it was happening in reality Booth could hardly contain his excitement.

As the flu medication began to take effect Brennan's body began to relax against his and her head lolled back to rest on his shoulder, only to jerk upright as she fought to stay awake.

"Bones, you can't go to sleep just yet love," he whispered into her ear as her head bobbed again.

"I'm not sleeping," she mumbled turning so her face was buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her away from his body, "We'll be boarding soon and I promise you can rest then."

She gave him such an adorably grumpy expression then as he held her at arm's length that he nearly gave in and pulled her against him again but he knew their flight would be called in five or so minutes and Cam would kill them if they missed it for any reason.

"What do you think the case is that Cam specifically needs you for?" he asked trying to engage her in conversation.

"I dunno," she grumbled rubbing her eyes, "Something to do with bones I'm sure."

Booth couldn't stop the bark of laughter that erupted from his chest. She was always so literal, something which made some people uncomfortable but a quality he found oddly endearing.

"I think you might be right," he chuckled looking up as their flight was called, "That's us," he said standing up and gathering their bags.

Despite the late hour their flight was fully booked and they had to join the line of people waiting to board. It was such a simple gesture but it made his heart soar when Brennan put her arm around his waist and leaned into his body as the two of them stood side by side in the line. Something so small had never felt so right and Booth kissed the top of her head, humming happily as they shuffled along the line.

"Are you humming Foreigner?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's a great song," he shrugged, "And it reminds me of you."

"Right," she said sadly starting to pull away, "Because you nearly died that night because of me."

"No Bones," he scrambled to pull her back against him, "Not because of that at all. I can still your face from when we were dancing to it and I've never seen you look that happy and carefree before and I guess it just makes me happy to remember you looking that happy and that song always reminds me of that."

"Music unlocks the neurons in the brain associated with memory," she nodded, "I was having fun up until the refrigerator exploded."

"That part wasn't much fun for me either," he said smiling down at her, "But before that was pretty awesome."

"It was," she said still looking up at him. Her brows were furrowed as if she was deep in thought and Booth found himself searching her face for clues as to what she was thinking. It came as a surprise when she suddenly leaned up and pressed her lips to his but it didn't take him long to respond and it wasn't until someone behind them cleared their throat that they pulled away embarrassedly and shuffled forward in the line.

"What was that for?" Booth asked once he regained his breath.

"Just trying something," she shrugged.

"And what was that?" Booth asked.

"Well the whole point of an experiment is to invest in parameters and I was simply testing as to whether I felt comfortable in being the one to instigate the physical romantic acts," she said stopping to cough and rub her throat.

"And what were your conclusions?" Booth asked.

"I find that I am," she said quirking the corner of her lip in a half smile, "I quite enjoyed it."

Booth smiled and leant down to kiss her again. The kiss was short and sweet but his head still swam as they pulled away. He could kiss Temperance Brennan and come away with all his limbs still intact. He knew he was still grinning as the stewardess checked their boarding passes but he didn't care. He had searched for the perfect woman for so long, trying to convince himself that his partner could never be the one for him but it was finally happening and against all odds Booth was more determined than ever to never let her go. He knew he had promised her that if she didn't feel comfortable with their blossoming relationship that he would let her go but deep down he knew that wouldn't be the case. He would fight for her until the very end because he knew they were meant to be. She may not believe in things like fate or destiny but he did and he knew they were destined to be together, no matter how hard she may try to convince herself of otherwise should she suddenly get scared of where their relationship was headed.

On the already booked flight there was no space left in first class where she usually would have been seated and Booth was secretly happy that she would have to suffer in the squished economy seating with him as it meant that she would be close. After depositing their hand luggage into the overhead compartments he settled himself in the middle seat, a sudden jealously sparking inside of him at the thought of the man sitting in the window seat being close to her. He would have to keep those sort of thoughts to himself though as he knew she would balk at the thought of him getting possessive of her.

"Welcome to cattle class Bones," he wiggled his eyebrows at her as a baby started screaming somewhere towards the back of the plane.

"I don't know what that means," she yawned, "As far as I'm aware cattle is given a grade not a class. You as a big meat eater should know that Booth."

"It's a figure of speech Bones," he smirked.

"I still don't know what it means," she retorted wriggling around in her seat as she tried to get comfortable.

Seeing her dilemma Booth worked to raise the arm rest between their seats and shuffled as close to her as his seatbelt would allow. He raised his arm as an invitation for her to move over and she did so without question, moving so her head was pillowed on his shoulder and her hand rested above his heart. His fingers combed through her hair as they waited for the rest of the passengers to board and his ministrations as well as the medicine in her bloodstream had her fast asleep before the stewards even began their safety demonstration.

The flight back to DC wasn't long but Booth was already dreading returning to reality. The last couple of days it had just been the two of them and he wasn't sure how she was going to react when their jobs and friends began intertwining with their new found relationship. He could only hope that she would at least give him the chance to prove to her that it could work in harmony with their already solid routine and wouldn't serve as a distraction or interruption to the work she so dearly loved.

His stomach grumbled as he heard the tell tale sounds of the stewardess rolling the drinks trolley down the aisle and his mouth watered as he thought about the peanuts the trolley contained. Over the many domestic flights he had taken in his career he had developed a real taste for the salty treats and he licked his lips in anticipation as the trolley rolled towards them.

Brennan had been mainly still where she slept against his shoulder but she had shifted slightly so that her head rested more on his chest than on his shoulder and in doing so her body was angled in such a way that her knee protruded out into the aisle. Booth realised this as it was too late and the trolley hit her knee with a dull thud causing the contents to crash noisily against the side and Brennan to jolt upwards with a pained gasp.

"Watch it," Booth growled at the startled stewardess who hadn't seen the anthropologist's knee over the crowded trolley.

"I'm so sorry," the woman gasped, "Are you all right M'am."

"I'm fine," Brennan said clearing her throat as she rubbed her knee.

"Are you sure Bones?" Booth asked concerned trying to see if her knee was okay through the denim jeans she wore.

"I'm sure Booth," she muttered.

"Here let me get you some ice," the stewardess said beginning to rummage through her trolley.

"Really I'm okay," Brennan assured the harried woman.

"Take the ice Bones," Booth said, "She'll take the ice," he said to the stewardess who looked between the couple warily.

"Booth I said I'm fine," Brennan said under her breath.

"There's no harm in icing it for a little bit Bones," he said stubbornly, "If you're so fine then it's not going to do any damage."

"Ugh whatever," she sighed slumping back into her chair, her exhaustion taking away some of her usual fight.

"Thank you," Booth said accepting the plastic bag filled with ice from the stewardess, "Can I grab some peanuts too," he asked his mouth watering again.

"I'm so sorry again," the stewardess said handing him the food.

"It's fine," Brennan replied tightly, "Don't worry about it."

"You sure you're okay?" Booth asked once she was gone and everybody around had turned back to face the front.

"I'm sure," she sighed rubbing feebly at her nose.

"Here he said," handing her a tissue before pulling her up and onto his lap and moving over so he was sitting in her seat and her legs were angled towards the centre.

"Booth," she spluttered.

"Just go with it Bones," he said wrapping one arm around her middle and holding the ice pack to her knee with the other.

"If I weren't under the influence of copious amounts of flu medications I would kick your ass right now," she said relaxing into him and letting her head fall back to rest against the seat.

"I know," he chuckled, "But just let me do this for now okay."

"Okay," she said placing her arms over his.

He began to rub soothing circles on her stomach and soon she was asleep again, mumbling a thank you before her breathing slowed and deepened. Booth wanted nothing more in that moment to go back in time and assure past Booth that everything would work out okay. To promise the Booth that had to watch on with jealously as she dated other men that he would one day be sitting with the woman of his dreams curled up on his lap. Brennan shifted in sleep and murmured his name and he kissed the side of her face lovingly. There was something about knowing that he was on her mind, even subconsciously, which made him feel like the luckiest man on earth.

Booth spent the rest of the flight just listening to her breathe. Memorising every sound she made and sleepy word she mumbled and rejoicing that his name featured more than once. He reluctantly woke her when the captain announced that they would be beginning their descent and she let him move her back to her seat before she settled back against his shoulder and let herself relax back into a dreamless slumber, the medicine she had taken making it difficult for her to keep her eyes open.

When they finally landed it took him several attempts to rouse her and he kissed her, not being able to resist the sleepy confusion that crossed her face as she tried to gain her bearings. Even in her bleary state she kissed him back without hesitation before he reluctantly pulled away and stood to gather their bags. With a hand to the small of her back he led her towards the front of the plane and after another apology from the stewardess who had crashed the cart into her they stepped off onto the gangway.

"You back with me Bones?" he asked his hand still resting securely in the small of her back.

"I hate taking medication," she grumbled, "It makes me drowsy and affects my fine motor skills."

"I know but it's all for the best right," he said, "I wonder if Cam organised a car to pick us up or if we'll have to call a cab."

"I don't care," she groaned, "I just want to fall into my own bed."

"I'm with you on that one," he agreed, "There's nothing better than sleeping in your own bed."

"Booth," she said seriously stopping as they stepped into the arrivals terminal.

"What is it Bones?" he asked turning to face her.

"I wanted to say thank you," she blushed, "For taking care of me the last couple of days. I know I'm not always the easiest patient but I wanted to say thank you for persisting. I may not have shown it but I really appreciate it."

"Of course," he said dropping their bags and using his thumb to tilt her chin upwards so she was looking him in the eye, "You should know by now that I like taking care of you and while you're stubborn as a mule, it's a saying," he said holding up his hand as she went to interrupt, "I feel kind of lucky that you let me in. Don't take this the wrong way because I don't want to scare you away but I have a feeling in my gut that this thing between us is going to work."

"I do too," she said smiling at him and despite her pale cheeks an red rimmed nose Booth thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"You do?" he asked incredulously.

"I do," she said nodding, "And you should know I don't make assumptions like that without considering the facts fully."

"That I know," he said smiling happily before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. The bustling airport terminal disappeared around them until it was just them, two people lost in one another. Two people who were coming home in more ways than one, feeling like nothing could shatter the bubble they had created around themselves.

"Oh my God!" a familiar screech forced them away from one another and they stood with their foreheads touching.

"Angela," they said in unison.

**A/N: Well that's the end ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much to everybody who read and reviewed this story. It was my first foray into Bones fiction and I had a great time writing it. I'm already working on another Bones story that I will start posting soon. I am going away for a month so it won't be until I get back. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and thanks again to everyone who took the time to send me their thoughts. **


End file.
